House of Stone
by bloomvale
Summary: Hermione is dead, but she isn't supposed to be. Thanks to the hooded lady called 'Life', she will get a second chance to make things right. Tomione.
1. I: Life

A/N: Hello everyone! The idea for this fic has been in my head for over two years now, and I've been meaning to actually get some chapters written, but I have another story that needs my attention so I left this story on the backburner. Nevertheless, recently I've been getting more plot points and ideas, and I thought if there were any other time I could juggle two fics at once, it was now. This chapter will be in the third person, but following Hermione, the rest of the chapters, unless noted will be all in the third person but following Tom's point of view! Okay, on to the story!

* * *

 **House of Stone**

 **Chapter I:** Life

* * *

The brightness of the light was strong, so strong it felt like her eyes were open. But she knew for a fact that her eyes were definitely closed. She was dead. She knew it, but the thoughts in her head were still racing as if she were still alive. But that was not the case, she knew she was dead. She had felt it, the quickest stun of the killing curse, the look upon the eyes of her attacker, the feeling in her stomach when she realised she had made a mistake. She was definitely dead.

But, she didn't feel like she was.

Hermione stirred slightly to see if she could feel the pain in her shoulder. She had been knocked harshly into a wall by a death eater, but there was no such pain there. Actually, she didn't feel any pain at all, only the annoyance of the exceedingly bright light above her was giving her a headache. Hermione moved on to her side, trying to feel the ground under her fingertips before she opened her eyes. She couldn't exactly tell what she was touching. Her mind couldn't put two and two together, so she resorted to opening her eyes.

With an unpleased look on her face, she used her half opened eyes to try to get a good look at where she was. She still couldn't tell, so she waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. She sat up and then moved to stand on her feet. She now had her eyes wide open, but she couldn't make out what she was looking at, the only name she could give to the place she was in was a "great white abyss".

"Hello?" Hermione called out. She didn't know what she would do if she received an answer, but she didn't feel very threatened at all. She felt more or so, at peace. She felt okay like nothing was bad, but nothing was good either. She felt blank.

She took two steps forward, surprised that she didn't tumble or fall to the floor with her movements. As she took two more steps a tall figure began to come into view. When her vision became clearer, Hermione stood stock straight, her legs unmoving. She stared up in awe, as the white cloaked figure came closer.

She was not completely certain but a rather tall woman, heavily cloaked in white was staring down at her, looking rather amused by Hermione's presence.

Hermione took a second to really capture who she was looking at before she could feel an immense love envelope her, and fill every inch of her body. Hermione felt happy, so incredibly happy, but she was also curious.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked the tall woman. Hermione took a second glance at her, she was amazingly beautiful something that was otherworldly. She looked away quickly, feeling she would be punished for looking at her too long.

The tall feminine creature in white shared a happy laugh before she bent down slightly in front of Hermione to speak. Her exceedingly long hair fell out from her hood as she moved, cascading her elegant face. "I am Life," the tall thing said with a wide grin on her face.

"Life?" Hermione asked curiously, feeling slightly disoriented. "How did I get here? Am I alive? or is this the afterlife?"

"You are neither" the woman smiled, as if what she said was something to smile about.

"So, I am dead, but this is not the afterlife? Why do I feel alive then? Where is this place?" The questions flowed out of Hermione breathlessly, as if she hadn't once been very tired by war.

"This is the All-Seeing Realm of Life. Where wizards and witches are created by happiness, and ended by sorrow. I know the story of every witch or wizard that has passed through my realm of all-seeing and I know how their stories end" The tall woman put out her hand motioning for Hermione to sit down on the ground. The tall woman called "Life" did the same.

"You feel alive because you will be in due course. Dear Hermione, I have seen what your life should have been, but it was cut short in a manner that should have never happened. A beastly woman, Bellatrix Lestrange, shortened your life when you should have survived that war to become a very influential woman in the wizarding world. You would have lived to 91 until you catch a nasty case of the Black Cat Flu, that in your old age you could not fight off successfully. You had two living grandchildren at your beck and call, who loved you dearly and were the last to see you before you would depart. You would have left a strong legacy for muggleborns, and witches throughout Europe for your outstanding deeds. You kept in close contact with your friends if that was what you were wondering, and you often worked alongside them. Though, now it did not happen at all... and it will never happen." Life looked at Hermione solemnly, before she perked up and smiled again.

"But luckily you were brought here. It is not common for witches or wizards to meet me in my realm after their departure. If you are curious, before you, it has only happened once. Can you guess who came to see me in my realm?" Hermione looked at Life, her eyes were wide with interest as Hermione listened carefully to every captivating word Life said. Hermione shook her head 'no' in response to her question before she continued.

"Well, there must be a pattern as the only two to pass my realm have been very strong characters, exceedingly brave, ambitious, intelligent, and somehow all-knowing themselves. Merlin, he was the first to meet me here. It's quite the tale, but seeing that you don't have any pending engagements I shall tell you the story." Life sat up, swinging her leg elegantly behind her so that her rear end was sitting on her feet. She placed her clothed hands onto her knees and looked at Hermione with sheer joy before she spoke.

"Death gave Merlin a time for him to pass on. A time that ended up not corresponding with Death's arrangements. He passed through my realm and sat here where you are and I told him what was about to happen to him. Because Merlin lost his life before he was supposed to, he was allowed to start again, where he had all the power over his own story. To start again, his soul was attached to a young girl, a girl called Nimue" Life smiled at Hermione, a sparkle in her eye, but Hermione was quick to retort back.

"What like a Horcrux? Why was his soul attached to Nimue?"

"No, my magic is all but pure, I cannot produce dark magic, nor would I ever want too. The reason he was attached to Nimue was because Merlin needed a reason to go back, a reason to defy the nature of being and not being. His soul was perfectly matched to this girl, Nimue, like soul-mates." She smiled pleasantly, almost in a motherly nature.

"So love brought him back? Then why have only I and Merlin been to your realm? I still don't understand"

"I'm not surprised, it is difficult to take in, and that is why you will not remember when you go back to the mortal world."

"So, I will find love, and that love will keep me in the mortal world? Because I somehow deserve a second chance?" Hermione frowned, but the pieces were beginning to fit together. "But I won't remember meeting you?" Hermione was worried, how could she successfully live a second life if she could not remember everything she had just learned.

"You will be fine. I will not abandon you like I mistakenly abandoned Merlin. You will succeed. You will get a second chance, and you will live a life with love you most truly deserve."

"But, I don't think I truly deserve this. How could I- me! Deserve a second chance to live once more?"

"Do not doubt yourself, my dear. You will be brilliant and I will not abandon you!" Her voice was stern, but the excitement she once had returned to her eyes, and Hermione could feel herself beginning to trust Life. "I will send you out now, dear Hermione." Life stood up on her feet, returning to her incredible height. She crouched down, to pull Hermione up by her elbows.

"Wait! You haven't told me where I'm going or who my soul mate is!" Hermione moved to tug on her arm, but she thought better of it. She looked at Life closely, before Life turned back around to speak to her again.

"You will find out once you get there." Life gave Hermione her trademark smile and snapped her fingers. Everything succumbed to light, and a twinge of pain, before Hermione fell unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think? Should I continue? R & R. Thanks!


	2. II: Friends

**A/N:** Thank you, everyone, who read and/or reviewed the first chapter of this story! It really motivated me to finish and publish the second chapter. So, here it is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

 **House of Stone**

 **Chapter II:** Friends

* * *

The day was warm, and after hours of lessons and a lunch break, Mrs Cole had allowed the children to take time to go outside for a break.

Tom hated them all. The children all jeered at him and formed circles to pick on him. He noticed they congregated in groups around him as they were too afraid to meet him alone. It bothered him to no end, he was no different than them, alone, and parentless. But now the kids resorted to poking fun at his strangeness. The children knew that there was something off about Tom. When he was around, unexplainable things happened. It was easy to blame Tom, as he harboured a great temper.

Tom quickly walked away from the group of children that gathered themselves on the pavement by the main doors into Wool's Orphanage. The pavement went on for at least four yards until it met dirt and sparse patches of grass. The only form of shade in the front courtyard was underneath the Crabapple tree which was quite close to the front gate but off to one side where it could not be seen by people passing by. Tom sat underneath the tree and sulked, a visible frown appeared on his face. Tom was never happy, he never had anything to be happy about.

The leaves were beginning to fall from the tree, and Tom knew that it was nearing the end of Autumn. Tom picked up the crinkly leaves, touching the crisp edges, he proceeded to crush them under his grip and stare angrily at the brick wall that held the gate in place.

He could hear someone approaching him from behind the tree as the leaves crinkled under his attacker's feet. He didn't turn around but he prepared himself for the judgement that would come next. Instead, there was a brief pause after the crunching leaves and then a slight hiccough - or was it a stutter?

"Hello" a bell-like voice sounded, it was timid, shy but not afraid or put-off. Tom turned his body quickly to look around to see who had spoken to him. A girl with messy dark curls, in a navy blue jumper and grey skirt, looked at him carefully. She hesitated before she chose to sit down next time. Tom caught a glimpse of her scratched up knees, slightly bruised and scabbing, and some cuts still fresh. "Are you alright?" The girl spoke quietly next to him, staring at the brick wall with him.

"Why do you care?" He retorted casually, a nasty tone to his voice.

"Well, I don't have to care, do I?" She answered back meekly, she hadn't looked at him since she sat down. Tom smirked slightly, a smirk that wasn't often seen on any ten-year-olds face, much too wise or knowing for his own good. Tom crossed his arms in front of him and took a good look at her.

"What's wrong with your knees?" Was the first thing Tom could think of to say. The young girl turned her head to face him as she spoke.

"Amy Benson likes to pick on me, she pushed me down on the pavement last week, and she also pushed me down yesterday. She's very mean to me."

"Yeah, I know what she's like. And her friend Dennis is rotten as well"

"Everyone here has a bit of rottenness in them, don't they?" The girl gave Tom a silly grin, and Tom returned the gesture. As quickly as he passed the gesture, he patted the corners of his mouth, as he had not used the muscles in his mouth much before. He rubbed the corners down quickly before the girl began to speak to him again.

"Why do they bother you?" The girl asked as she straightened her skirt out. Tom didn't know how to answer the question without scaring her away. He thought of what to say, but before he could answer her, she had spoken again. "Is it because you can do things too? Magical things?" Tom didn't understand her. Of course, he could do strange things he had been doing them since he was six years old, but 'magical'? He had never thought of it in that way.

"Um, yes sort of" He answered, still unsure of what she was really talking about.

"I can do those things too, though mother said I should try my best not too, especially around muggles. But you're not a muggle, are you? I could get into some trouble and not be able to get my very own wand if you are." Tom was utterly puzzled. He hadn't a clue what she was talking about. 'Muggles', 'wands', and her mother? He couldn't think of something intelligible to say so he just stared at her interestedly. He hadn't managed to have such a long conversation with one of the other orphans before, and surprisingly wasn't put-off by her. He was more interested and slightly weirded out by her.

"Can you show me how you do magic?" She asked him happily, all signs of timidness gone.

"Um, alright?" Tom stood up from the ground, he didn't know what he should show her, as he had never been asked by anyone to show them his abilities before. He had begun to pace back and forth as the girl stood up to watch him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and before Tom could show her anything she quickly picked up a large leaf from the ground.

"You can't do magic, can you? Well, I can. I'll even show you." The girl snapped with a practised "matter-of-fact" tone. She grinned widely as she placed the leaf in her right palm and stared at it intensely until it began to levitate three inches above her hand. Tom gulped down hard. Never had he thought that there would be someone else out in the world, just like him, someone with abilities. "Well? Aren't you going to show me? or do you really not have magic?" The girl frowned as she took her hand back and let the leaf float down toward the ground.

"I can do that too!" Tom snapped back defensively. He snatched a handful of leaves from his feet and as he loosened his grip, the leaves began to twitch wildly up into the air. The girl was startled by the height the leaves reached and began to swat at them with her hands, knocking them off Tom's course of concentration, and onto the ground.

"Hey!" She whispered harshly in his ear as she dragged him by his arm behind the tree, so the other children in the courtyard could not see. "You mustn't let them see us!" She whispered again harshly. "This is between us two, okay?" her voice was a lot more steady as she looked Tom in the eyes, looking for his trust. "Better we stick together, don't you think. The other kids would never understand, nor would they bother too. Maybe they'll throw stones at us next." She finished her sentence with a muffled giggle behind her hand. "So what is your name?" she asked politely.

"Oh, I'm Tom. Tom Riddle." He shot out his hand, waiting for her to shake it. The girl giggled again and took his hand and shook it amicably.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Dagworth-Granger."

* * *

Hermione and Tom had been inseparable since their meeting in the courtyard. Three weeks had passed by in a blur. The pair of them sat together for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Sat next to each other during lessons, and on their free time would go on their own adventures or talk about Hogwarts and the wizard world. Tom had a new brightness in his life, something that he looked forward to every day when he woke up and when he went to bed at night. Hermione had become something important to him, he now had validation, acceptance and a friend in Hermione. The pair of them were as thick as thieves, coming to each other's rescue whenever needed. It had already been twice where Tom had saved Hermione from Amy Benson's wrath, and Hermione had already stirred Tom away from trouble with Dennis Bishop more times than any of them cared to count. They were truly there for each other like any good friend could be.

Dinner had been done for over two hours and all the orphans were due to return to their bedrooms in just under an hour. Both Tom and Hermione were walking down the hall near Tom's bedroom, planning to take a turn to the right, where the staff stairwell was located. All the orphans were prohibited from using any doorway marked with staff only, but Tom and Hermione were feeling slightly mischievous that night.

The pair of them walked down the hall casually trying to seem unsuspicious, and then quickly slid through the crack of the open staff door, and raced down the three flights of stairs until they reached a very heavy looking wooden door. It was too late to turn around now and they were due to return to their beds soon.

Tom pulled the door open with all the strength he could muster, as Hermione slid around the open door to push it open wider with her back. With that movement, Tom slid around Hermione and they both leapt into the kitchen. But their escapade had gone much too smoothly. In the kitchen stood Miss Margaret, Mrs Cole's second in command. A chastising look was plastered on her face. She crossed her hands as she stepped closer toward them. She tapped her foot on the ground repeatedly, thinking of what to do to punish them.

"Tom, Hermione. You know you are not allowed to be here."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, Tom. Up the stairs and to your beds you go, or you will be in much bigger trouble with Mrs Cole"

"Yes, Miss Margaret," Tom noticed the strange smile on Hermione's face as she answered Miss Margaret. It only took Tom a few seconds to understand why she was smiling. Two shiny green apples had rolled off the counter, down one of the legs of the table, and stopped right behind Miss Margaret. Tom nudged Hermione lightly. It was she that told Tom that they should avoid using magic just in case they got caught. The muggles weren't meant to see magic, and they were underage so they weren't supposed to perform magic willingly. But Tom didn't do much to stop her, he was too amused at her series of rule breaking, as she was the more level-headed one between the pair of them.

As Miss Margaret, pointed back out the door, signalling them to leave. She turned around and almost crushed the apples with her heels, Hermione's quick reflexes saved the apples as they flew into the wooden door. Tom picked them up quickly, using his shoulder to push the door, as Hermione curtsied slightly as Miss Margaret peeked over her shoulder to look at them. Hermione then helped push the door open wider, and they both bolted up one flight of stairs before they stopped, and began to laugh rambunctiously. Tom passed Hermione an apple and they both shined the fruit on their clothes before taking a big bite. They took their time walking up the stairs and tossed their apple cores into the rubbish bin at the end of the hallway. It seemed that all the kids were heading into their bedroom's so Hermione picked up the pace as her bedroom was much farther away than Tom's was.

"See you tomorrow Tom!" Hermione sounded, giving him a quick wave of her hand. She ran down the hall, and turned a corner, disappearing from Tom's view. He was really glad Hermione was his friend.

* * *

When Tom slept that night he had a very strange dream, one he couldn't understand. A raggedy woman appeared, and she was standing in the entrance foyer of Wool's Orphanage. Her belly swollen, her body shivering from the blistering cold winds from outside, or was it a cold sweat from the pain? His dream then broke to a new scene. The raggedy lady spoke a few words. "I hope he looks like his Papa", "Tom Marvolo Riddle, that's his name.", "Precious boy, I'm sorry". The dream seemed to be on repeat as he slept.

When he woke up, he was confused. He laid in bed as the light began to shine through the closed curtains. He turned onto his side. He wondered whether that lady in his dream was his mother. She had spoken his name, and he already knew that his mother had passed away. But he never got to know what she looked like or what she used to do when she was alive. What his father was like, and what happened to him, and whether any of them were magical. He frowned slightly. Hermione and he had talked about her parents and they seemed like great people. She said that her parents were alive, and looking for her. That she had gotten lost at the end of a quidditch match, and didn't know what to do. A muggle man had found her and brought her to the orphanage, much to her protest. She was still very convinced that her parents would show up at the orphanage looking for her, but a lot of the children at Wool's thought the same about their parents. He liked to believe her though and he always expressed interest whenever she mentioned them.

Tom got dressed for breakfast and slowly made his way down to the dining room. He searched all the heads in the room for Hermione's noticeably dark messy curls. He didn't see her, and he didn't see her for the entirety of breakfast. He went into lessons without Hermione. Had lunch, free time and dinner without her. He didn't understand, was she missing? Where could she have gone? Tom had been worried since the first lesson but hadn't mustered up the courage to ask any of the staff about her. Maybe Hermione had never existed, maybe he made her up in his head. The idea bothered him, she had to be real, everything they did together felt real. Just after dinner Tom walked up to Miss Margaret and asked the question he had been wondering worriedly all day.

"Miss Margaret, have you seen Hermione today?" Tom asked carefully, fiddling his thumbs together.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Tom. I know the two of you were the best of friends, but Hermione's parents had picked her up early this morning. Turns out she was right about being lost." Miss Margaret awkwardly patted Tom's head, before giving him a solemn smile as if she knew how Tom was feeling. Though she didn't; he was feeling terrible. The only brightness in his life had dimmed because Hermione was gone and never coming back. Tom was back to sulking and hating everyone, now that he didn't have Hermione around as his mediator and best friend.

* * *

 **A/N:** Did you like it? Tell me what you think! please tell me in a review, and I'll do my best to reply! Also, I don't think I'll be able to update this story every day, but I'll try to update as often as I can. Cheers!


	3. III: Lost

**A/N:** My excuse is that I had a term paper, and several assignments to do before I could write this. Either way, I'm sorry that I kept you all waiting. Also for the anonymous reviewer: Yes, Hermione does not remember her past life, or "Life" for that matter. This will be explained later on as well. Thanks for all the reviews for the first two chapters. I hope you enjoy this one, leave a review and tell me what you think!

* * *

 **House of Stone**

 **Chapter III:** Lost

* * *

Tom's shoulders were slumped over. He was sulking, a past-time he had indulged in quite frequently in the week that Hermione had left the orphanage. He didn't know what to do with himself, with the new knowledge Hermione had given him. He wanted to explore and understand magic, but Hermione had told him that they needed to wait to go to Hogwarts. Tom was sad and incredibly bored. When Hermione was around they were always doing things together, laughing, and talking. But she was gone.

Tom walked down a long corridor and the front foyer was coming into view. He contemplated whether anyone would notice if he walked right out the front doors, out the front gate, and down the street. How long would he have before someone noticed he was gone? Tom stopped at the front foyer, and watched as Mr Wool, the son of the owner of the orphanage waddled with his round belly, and tugged on his messy beard, holding a small boy by the shoulder. They were making their way to the front desk, as the thinner reception lady, Tom did not know the name of, put her elbows on the desk and leant over it to look at the boy. She smiled at him, trying to comfort the little boy, but his frown seemed to have been frozen on his face. Mister Wool began to talk animatedly with the reception lady, loosening his attention from the small boy. Tom took a good look at him from where he stood, the boy turned his head slightly and looked straight at him. the boy gave him a wave of his hand, the frown still on his face. Tom half-heartedly waved back, but quickly put his head down and walked away.

Tom shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers. The frown the little boy had was the same frown that Tom had been sporting all week. But their frowns were for different reasons, reasons that Tom wasn't interested in. He continued to walk, he walked around for ages, tracing his steps along each floor of the orphanage, lost in his thoughts, wallowing in his boredom and sadness. Tom tried to think of good things to make himself feel better.

First things first, Dennis had not bothered Tom at all the past few weeks, mostly thanks to Hermione, and now that she was gone Dennis hadn't even looked at Tom properly. Tom was content with that. The second thing to make Tom feel better… was not there. Hermione wasn't there.

Tom began to contemplate whether she had forgotten him, or if she had even thought of him as her friend. He sure thought that they were friends, and it hurt in his tiny heart to even think that way, he missed her so much. He missed his only friend. Tom placed his hand on the cool marble stone walls and dragged his palm along the walls shine as he made his fourth round on the second floor. Free time felt a lot longer to Tom then it normally did. He rounded a corner to where the dining room was and noticed the short boy he saw earlier standing outside the door his head down, as he twiddled his thumbs. Tom watched him from a distance. His hair was similar to Hermione's dark and curly, though Hermione's was much longer. His hair was an absolute mess compared to Hermione well-kept but bushy mane. The small boy noticed Tom out of the corner of his eyes and swiftly moved his body to face him as they had a strange stare-down. It took a few seconds for Dennis and his gang to walk out of the Dining hall and push the boy out of his way. The little boy spoke for the first time, and Tom listened intently, his curious eyes fixated on the scene.

"Hey!" the boy's shout was meek and not at all confident.

"Hey, what?" Dennis turned on his spot, sizing the boy up. Dennis puffed his chest to show dominance as his gang gathered around him to look at the boy with scrutinising eyes.

"Um…" the young boy started but didn't have the confidence to continue. The boy hung down his head again, he couldn't argue with Dennis, he had too many friends with fisted hands around him. Not to mention that the young boy looked much younger than Dennis did.

"That's what I thought" Dennis pushed the boy back into the wall harshly. And quicker then Tom could notice Tom, himself, had sprung up from the distance he had down the hall.

"Hey!" Tom shouted at Dennis, a mean look on his face. Tom knew he wasn't supposed to use magic, but Dennis was just flat out beastly, and Tom hated him.

"Oh look, everyone, it's Tom. Where's your girlfriend Tom! Missing her lately?" Dennis jeered at him. Tom had stopped in his tracks, he was only two feet away.

"Leave him alone," Tom whispered dangerously. Tom scrunched his hands into fists, trembling slightly. The mean look of his narrowing eyes and deep pouty frown stopped Dennis' gang from talking for two seconds before a wet spot appeared on Dennis' pants, between his legs. When the other children noticed they were incredulous.

"Are you that afraid Dennis? You've wee'd yourself!" A boy named Robby nudged Dennis with his shoulder. With those words Dennis stormed away, his gang in tow. Tom looked carefully at the boy he had just saved from Dennis' wrath. He looked shocked but also relieved. Tom pretended as if he hadn't just forced, with magic of course, for Dennis to make himself urinate in the hall.

"Oh, thank you." The boy said quickly.

"Alright" Was all Tom could manage to say before he tucked his head down again, and proceeded to walk, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm Timothy, Tim for short" The boy called out from behind Tom. Tom stopped in his tracks and peered over his shoulder.

"I'm Tom." With that, Tom quickened his pace and walked around the corner.

* * *

The day was still going by slowly, but the sun had set. Tom had finished his dinner and was washing up before he had to go to his bedroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and his hands and slipped on his pyjamas. He walked at a slow pace, dodging the older kids in his path toward his bedroom. Tim was sitting on the floor outside his bedroom, he looked sad. Tom didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to react.

"Hello," Tom acknowledged him quietly.

"Hi, Tom. Are you busy?"

"Well, not really. Why?" Tom was feeling uncomfortable. He looked at Tim's hair, it was still similar to Hermione's still.

"I'm- I'm having a hard time." Tim started. Tom opened the door inside his bedroom and motioned for Tim to enter the room so they could sit on his bed. "Dennis is a bully, why?" Tom didn't have an answer for Tim's question, but he spoke anyway.

"He's too proud of himself. But there's not much to be proud of is there." Tom crossed his legs on the bed. looking at Tim carefully. Tim hadn't tried to be mean to him, he was kind and afraid. But not afraid of Tom, but of Dennis. It confused Tom, he had only felt that way with Hermione. "We just have to be brave I guess"

"You were very brave today" Tim answered, a soft smile on his face.

"I- I don't really know about that"

"You were! And Dennis was still mean but you took it very well. It was cool."

"Thanks" Tom smiled back, it was his first smile since Hermione had left.

"Are you missing someone?" Tim asked carefully.

"Uh, y-yes" Tom hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about Hermione, thinking about her just made him sad, and he hadn't exercised his heart to talk about her.

"Who is she?"

"Her name's Hermione. She was only here for a few weeks, then her parents picked her up and took her home" Tom said in a stoic tone, trying to seem as neutral as possible. Tom wasn't ready to show weakness to anybody. In his head, he was still a mean-spirited boy with a hitlist, but now he was also torn around the edges.

"You must be lonely too then?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I'm lonely"

* * *

Tim had kept Tom company in the days that passed. They were quiet with each other. Just each other's presence was enough to keep the loneliness they harboured at bay.

It was Friday and all the children were outside. The children old and young were running around and playing games, as it was most likely the last time they would be outside for recreational purposes before it became too cold to go out. December in London was cold but sweet. With December came more food at dinner, a Christmas tree that was stationed in the dining hall with a pair of socks and a scarf underneath the tree addressed to Tom. And at the very end, the very last day of the year, Tom would age another year. He never got the chance to tell Hermione when his birthday was, and he never got to know when her birthday was either. He knew that when they had met they were both the same age, ten years old. But that was it.

Tom and Tim were sitting underneath the only tree in the front yard, tossing pebbles at the stone wall that was trapping them inside.

"What's Christmas like here?" Tim asked.

"It's not bad," Tom answered.

Mrs Cole was now at the door, sounding the bell in her hand. It was time for everyone to go back inside. Tom and Tim slowly made their way toward the front door passing Mrs Cole before she grabbed Tom by the shoulder pulling him back slightly.

"Tom you must go to the front desk, Miss Margaret is there waiting for you." She had a stern look on her face, but it wasn't the same as usual. Mrs Cole was a hard lady because she had to look after so many children. Tom nodded his head at her, confused as to why he needed to see Miss Margaret. "Timmy you can go off to the dining hall" Tim nodded his head as well, and then the pair of them awkwardly waved at each other before they went their separate ways. The front desk was very far. He stopped a few feet away from the door and noticed a cloaked tall but round man, a shorter woman with greying hair, and a girl; a girl with bushy dark hair, a slightly upturned nose, brown eyes and pointy chin. Hermione.

Tom was out of words, and unmoving. He watched as Hermione used her hands to push herself up onto the tips of her toes to look over the tall reception desk. Her mother rubbed her back carefully, and her father had crossed his arms in front of his large chest. Hermione had turned to look over her shoulder before Tom could regain his composure. She leapt from her spot and ran towards Tom, jumping on him. She attacked him with the warmest hug he had ever received.

"I'm so so so so sorry! Tom! I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I should have told you that I was leaving."

"That's okay" was all Tom could muster out of his small frame, there was a warmth growing inside him. He was happy. He was happy to see Hermione again. Even happy to see her parents. But why was she here? was the next question in his head. Hermione held Tom's arm tugging him forward so that she could introduce him to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Tom!" Hermione had a gleeful look on her face. Tom was slightly intimidated. He knew that they had magic, something that had been on his mind just as frequently as Hermione had been on his mind.

"Good to meet you, Tom." Mr Dagworth-Granger put out his hand for Tom to shake. Tom met a rough, strong and calloused grip in Mr Dagworth-Granger's hand. "Hermione has told us many things about you" He could tell that under his large moustache was a grin. Tom smiled at him, feeling a little more confident in his step.

"Hello dear," Mrs Dagworth-Granger chimed in a sing-song voice.

"Hello," Tom added, looking at her with wide eyes. He noticed a resemblance in her that Hermione had. They had the same brown upturned eyes, the slightly upturned nose, and the pointy chin. Tom suspected the bushy hair came from her dad, as her mother had well-kempt straight hair that was pulled back into an elegant bun.

"Thank you so much for taking care of our Hermione" She patted Tom's hair down with care, giving him a loving smile. Mrs Margaret came out from the door and looked over at Tom and the Dagworth-Granger family, she had a short stack of papers in her hands.

"Alright then, You'll have to look over these files. There are a few pages you need to sign before you go and some that have to stay here. This is Tom's file and all the information we have on his birth mother. You can take your time in the dining hall to look over the papers if you like. Tom, you'll need to pack your belongings" The last sentence was directed at him, Miss Margaret had a knowing smile on her face. She seemed excited for Tom, but he was still confused.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"Oh-" Miss Margaret sounded off guard.

"you're coming to live with us, Tom! were going to be a family!" Hermione hugged him, the warm feeling was bursting in his chest.

"I am?" There was giddy feeling in his stomach, a happiness in his tone. He was getting something he had never even dreamed of. A family someone to make him feel full, and loved.

"Yes, you are" Hermione's mum looked at him brightly.

The four of them were in the dining hall now, looking through Tom's file. They sat across from each other at one of the table's while Hermione's parents looked at the file carefully together, while Hermione and Tom caught up on each other's lives.

Hermione had whispered to Tom how her father had to appeal at the Ministry of Magic to allow him to take in a foster child from a muggle orphanage, and how her mother had been anxiously preparing the house for Tom to live in. Perri, Mrs Dagworth-Granger's house elf had helped a lot in preparing Tom's new bedroom, and adding an extension charm to several things in the house so that they could comfort Tom in their home.

Tom told Hermione about how he spent most of his time alone before he had met Tim, and that he was beginning to believe that she had never existed until he had asked Miss Margaret about her himself.

The pair of them were interrupted from their conversation by Hermione's parents.

"It looks like your birthday is very soon Tom" Hermione's mother started. "We'll have to prepare a cake and maybe invite some of the children in the neighbourhood."

"You'll be getting your Hogwarts letter soon as well" Hermione's father added. He had his elbow on the table as his hand stroked his chin, looking at the pages with Tom's personal information.

Hermione's parents began to sign sections of the paper, and soon Mrs Dagworth-Granger was waving Tom off so that he could pick up his belongings from his bedroom. He didn't have many, but he thought best to pick up what he did have so that he wasn't entering Hermione's home empty-handed. Hermione followed him to his room, and on the way, Tom spotted Tim. Tom stopped and looked at him until Tim would notice him. Hermione was quiet, looking for what Tom was staring at. As Tim noticed him, he walked at a quick pace to meet him.

"What happened Tom? You're not in any trouble are you?" Tim started, a hint of panic in his tone.

"No, I'm not. I'm going away, I'm going to a new family" Tom awkwardly smiled at him.

"You're adopted?" Tim asked.

"Um, I don't know about that. But Hermione's parents are letting me stay with them."

"That's great!" Tim answered excitedly, clapping Tom on the shoulder. It was a strange gesture because Tim was younger and much shorter, but Tom accepted it.

"Hello," Hermione peered from over Tom's shoulder.

"Are you Hermione?" Tim asked her.

"That's me," Hermione answered, a polite smile on her face.

"You seem very nice" Tim added awkwardly. Hermione giggled and then thanked him.

"Well, I have to pick up my things now, Tim. It was good having you around. Y'know, as mates." Tom nudged feeling shy and uncomfortable.

"It sure was. Don't worry about me, I'll be brave. Have a swell life Tom! Maybe we'll see each again some day" Tim grinned at him and then decided to retreat leaving Hermione and Tom alone as the rest of the children had left the hallway.

Tom and Hermione made their way to Tom's bedroom. He picked up his pouch and put his socks, underwear, his notebook, and a pretty stone he had found near the cave he had discovered the summer the orphanage had visited the beach. He didn't have very many things, but that was okay. He tightened the strings of his pouch and the pair of them were off to the dining hall again.

After all the papers were looked after and signed Tom was free to leave with Hermione and her parents. Miss Margaret waved Tom a goodbye, and then they had finally stepped out the front gate. Tom felt good and excited. He would never have to see Dennis again, he would never be bored again, he would never need to miss Hermione again, and he would now be able to see magic. Tom was extremely excited.

Mrs Dagworth-Granger put her arm around Tom's shoulder to guide him as they walked. Hermione held her father's hand and peered up at her mother.

"Aren't we going to apparate home?" Hermione asked. Tom hadn't a clue what the word 'apparate' meant.

"Not just yet, sweetheart. We're going to Diagon Alley first" She answered. Hermione nudged Tom on the shoulder.

"Did you hear that, Tom? We're going to Diagon Alley!" Hermione was just as excited as Tom was.


	4. IV: Prelude

**AN/** I don't have a good excuse for updating this late, but I promise I won't abandon this story. This chapter took me very long to write, and I don't know how I feel about it, but it's here. I also wanted to clarify, that Hermione does not remember her past life. She was sort of reborn again. Also, thanks for reading and reviewing the last 3 chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

 **House of Stone  
Chapter IV:** Prelude

* * *

Four magical people walked hand in hand down a musky London street. The street was bustling with muggles in their automobiles and standing outside shops haggling for cheaper prices on their shopping. Although the street was busy, the sky was grey. Grey was a normal colour in the London sky, but it also seemed a lot more eerie than usual. Mrs Dagworth Granger tucked Tom close into her side protecting him from the muggles passing by. Tom looked at the shop signs to see if he could find any hints to where Diagon Alley was. The group turned onto Charing Cross road and the bustling noise became nothing but a hum in the background. There were a few shops that were boarded up along with a few flower shops and tea houses. As they neared the end of the road a sign began to manifest over one of the boarded shops. The locale was rather large, and the sign read "The Leaky Cauldron". Tom suspected that they were meant to enter this place.

When they entered, Tom's face began to glow. The Leaky Cauldron was just as busy as the Muggle street. But the Leaky Cauldron was different, it was magical. Tom watched the barman make drinks with his wand and watched the matron levitate platters of food to serve to witches and wizards who sat at tables and booths. There were signs and portraits on the walls that moved, and Tom was feeling warm inside. He knew he wasn't just meant to be a lone orphan his whole life, with no grand view of the world. He was born to be a wizard, no matter if his parents were muggles or not.

"Come now," Mr Dagworth-Granger motioned Hermione and Tom to follow closely. The group went through a door and stood outside in a courtyard. There was two men smoking pipes, a child kicking a strange looking ball around, and several potted plants that seemed to move on their own. Tom was confused now. Mr Dagworth-Granger pulled out his wand and tapped the stone wall of the courtyard. Tom looked on expectantly. As Hermione's father tapped the wall one last time, the stone began to move around in a spiral, opening up at the centre and showing off a new entry way. Now Tom knew exactly where Diagon Alley was. Hidden away by the Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley was there behind the courtyard in all its glory. Tom sucked in a lot of air. He was beyond excited. There were several witches and wizards in their winter cloaks, there was magical merchandise on display outside the crooked looking shops, and there was just so much to look at that Tom let his mouth drop open in amazement.

"Come on Tom," Hermione smiled at him taking his hand and pulling him down the alley, dodging wizards and witches, left and right. Hermione had stopped in front of a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Mr Dagworth-Granger propped the door open for Hermione's Mother, and Tom and Hermione pushed themselves in after her.

They spent their time at Madam Malkin's figuring out Tom's measurements for new clothes, three new wizard cloaks, and a formal robe. Hermione had picked up a new violet cloak for herself that had sparkles sparsely scattered on it. After they had finished their shopping for new clothes it was much too dark outside for Mrs Dagworth-Granger's comfort. They picked up some ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and then apparated home.

Hermione was the first to ask a question, as they stood outside the comforting stone house with the faded, red shingled roof. Tom looked at the house blankly, but there was content inside him. "Why are we home so early. It's barely dark mum. I thought we were going to Obscurus Books?"

"It's not safe to be out so late these days sweetheart" Hermione's mother answered.

"And why's that?" Hermione asked.

"Because… there's a madman on the loose. Too much want for power makes a man loopy and that means we should be very careful of how late we are outside, or who we associate ourselves with." Mr Dagworth-Granger had a disgruntled look on his face, as he stepped toward the gate of the house to pull it open.

"What do you mean, sir?" Tom stood his ground as his curiousness took over and gave him the courage to ask Hermione's father more questions.

"Well, Tom" The group of them passed the gate and walked up the stone path toward the front door of the large three-storey house. "The wizarding world we live in isn't just full of good wizards. Often times, there are bad wizards too. Who do very bad things." Hector Dagworth-Granger slid his wand out from the sleeve of his coat and murmured what Tom suspected to be a spell at the knob of the door. Hector propped the door open as he stepped inside allowing for Daphne Dagworth Granger, Hermione and Tom to shuffle inside. They pulled off their cloaks and hung them on the hooks by the door. The three hooks to the left of Tom's were worn out by the top, Tom, however, had a shiny brass new hook. He wished it were more worn out, to look like he had been there the whole time. As they dusted the musky outdoor air off their clothing, a tiny house elf wearing a bright pink tunic with a flower stitched into the middle waddled into the foyer. Tom jumped slightly, at the sight of the tiny elf. Hermione had told Tom about the two house elves that lived in their home, but he hadn't bothered to picture what they would look like in his head. He had already imagined that they would possibly look like the Father Christmas's elves in the storybooks he had looked through at the orphanage but the tiny elf was something different. The small elf Perri had very big eyes in a shade of light brown. She also had a few strands of hair on the back of her head, a long pointy nose, and floppy ears. She was oddly charming to look at.

The tiny elf inhaled a great amount of breath as she gasped. Looking at Tom adoringly. "A new mister to take care of! Perri is truly excited! How wonderful" The house elf Perri was bouncing on the tips of her small boney feet. Hermione took Perri's hand carefully. The house elf was startled for a second but realised the hand belonged to Hermione. Hermione's touch was very inviting and sincere. Tom felt that maybe Perri wasn't use to being touched by anyone. Tom followed them as they headed somewhere he did not know yet. Tom looked at the colour of the walls. He peered into a room with an opened door, there was a fireplace with a warm, crackling, fire lit inside. He touched the Christmas foliage that was expertly decorating the walls. The group moved to the right of the staircase and walked into the dining room.

"Perri prepared Miss Hermione's favourite - but Perri still doesn't know Mister Tom's favourite food. Very sorry Mister Tom" Perri's demeanour changed in a matter of seconds.

"That's all right Perri, we'll have plenty of time to cook Tom's most favourite foods later. Especially for his birthday, just around the corner" Daphne Dagworth-Granger flashed a smile before she waved her wand to pull out all the chairs at the table. Tom smiled. His face was hurting from the amount of smiling he had already done. He wasn't quite use to showing so much emotion. He felt like his face may have come off ingenious several time to the Dagworth-Granger family, but he was very grateful. He had never been so grateful; he didn't even know if anyone could be as grateful as he was in that very moment.

The new family sat down at the table and began to have an animated conversation over shepherd's pie, mashed potatoes, pumpkin juice and wine, and some treacle tart and peppermint sprinkled eclairs. Tom was full by the end of dinner, his plate almost empty as he stared at the last bite of treacle tart he could not dare to finish. Hermione took Tom to wash up after dinner into the bathroom on the first floor.

As Tom peered outside the window he noticed how dark it was. He felt like he was supposed to be heading back to the orphanage right about now, but he knew he didn't need to. He had a new home now, a new home he shared with Hermione, his dearest, most special friend. But he had left Tim behind. He wondered whether Tim would be okay all alone. Tim was a lot more talkative and friendly than Tom was, he expected he would do well after he adjusted.

After Hermione and Tom finished their washing they brushed their teeth and their faces and headed toward the stairs at the end of the foyer. The staircase seemed endless as Tom peered up to see the second floor. It coiled at one point in its steps and then continued going up the opposite way the stairs had started. Tom counted twenty-one steps as they reached the top. The second level seemed like a wider corridor. Tom looked at the portrait of a man on the door near the next flight of stairs. The man had moved to Tom's surprise, it was another moving painting. He was huffing at the pipe in his hand and blowing the smoke out of his mouth. He was intrigued but didn't speak up to ask Hermione questions about the moving man in the frame. Hermione turned the knob of the room closest to the staircase they had just exited. When the pair of them stepped in Tom gulped down some air as he looked at what was now his bedroom.

"Do you like it? It's yours." Hermione smiled moving closer to sit on the bed. Tom could tell that she was about to get up and jump on it but thought better of it.

"It's amazing" Tom answered, a toothy grin visible on his face. Tom touched the wood of the four poster bed. And touched the indigo coloured fabric draped from the top of the bed. The bed itself had a comfortable looking checkered duvet and comforter. There was Christmas foliage hung by the dresser and around the two windows, he had in the room. He didn't have a bed so large at the orphanage, or even two windows in his own room for that matter. In the dresser and wardrobe, there was already clothes hung up, along with other necessities he needed. There was what Tom presumed to be two paper dragons hung from the ceiling, flapping away above the armchair by the large bookcase. The bookcase was full of books written by witches and wizards. There were tiny trinkets along the bannister as well.

"This is nice, isn't it? We get to see each other more often now. And we don't have to be quiet about magic." Hermione gave Tom a sort of mischievous grin.

"Yes, it is nice." Tom started and suddenly he felt timid, he knew what he wanted to say but he never said the words much before. "Um, Hermione, Thanks. For not forgetting about me. It- uh- it means a lot, to have a friend."

"Best friends!" Hermione smiled happily at him.

* * *

It was very dark out, Tom suspected it was past 10 in the evening. Hermione had left to her room after hanging around Tom's for hours. Mrs Dagworth-Granger had lulled him to sleep quietly easily, and the affection she radiated was so soothing and foreign he wanted to fight his tiredness just so he could look at her. Tom's first friend was Hermione, but the first person to give Tom such motherly affection was Hermione's mother, Daphne Dagworth-Granger. Tom stirred from his sleep soon after Daphne had left his side. He suddenly felt greedy for anyone's affection, but he stayed in bed. He laid on his side, his face toward the slightly opened door, leading toward the landing where the staircase was. Tom could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and suspected it was either Hermione's father or mother as the sky outside explained that it could be no one else. The footsteps got closer to the door, and Tom decided he did not want to pretend to be asleep in case someone entered his new bedroom. Tom could see the shadow of a tall and bulky figure. The figure appeared between the opened door and then quietly stepped in. Tom could see Mr Dagworth-Granger's face clearly.

"Are you having some trouble getting to sleep?" Hector Dagworth-Granger whispered huskily to him. Tom sat up straight in his bed and looked at him attentively.

"Just slightly" Tom answered him, in a similar hushed tone.

"Come with me, I have something to show you" Hector Dagworth-Granger manoeuvred himself out of Tom's bedroom. Tom slipped his slippers onto his feet and he hastily tugged the night robe hooked onto a hook by the door onto his small frame. He carefully followed Hermione's father outside his bedroom around the landing to the edge of the staircase. Tom turned his head to see the portrait again, this time clear in his line of vision he could see that man smoking his pipe. The man in the portrait gave Tom a haughty strong look and then proceeded to take a long inhale of smoke. Tom scurried down the long staircase, staying close to Hector Dagworth-Granger.

They reached the main floor. Tom could see a light coming from the kitchen, but Hector did not go toward the light. Instead, he walked around the bannister of the staircase and pulled out his wand. There was a door underneath the staircase. A storage cupboard? Tom assumed in his head. But he wasn't correct, he was far from wrong. Lying behind the storage cupboard, disguised with magic was something much more exciting. Hector tapped his wand at the handle of the door. A clicking and gears turning sounded from the door, and the door slowly swung open. Tom peered inside before Hector walked into the small storage cupboard backwards and crouched his head so that he would not bang it as he entered. As Hector disappeared, Tom moved in front of the cupboard and swung his body inside, holding on to the frame of the door. As he looked inside, he found yet another staircase that seemed to go into a dark pit.

"Come on now, Tom." Tom heard his name called from the staircase and that was his cue to follow Hermione's father down the stairs. He walked down backwards, as the stairs were very steep. It was cold, but also sort of humid the further he went down. His hand grazed the wall, and he noticed it was made of stone. As he reached the bottom he realised it wasn't dark at all, but merely an illusion. His eyes scanned the area and he wasn't sure what he was looking at. "This is my study, I do most of my research and work here." There was a long table in the centre of the room. With about four burners symmetrically placed on the table. There were two brass cauldrons atop the table, while two pewter cauldrons were stashed in a corner, and a copper cauldron was hidden underneath a sink. There were brass scales adorned along the back wall. There were dirty mortar and pestles inside the sink, and on the far wall away from the stairs, there was a large glass cabinet that was about the size of the wall. The bottom half seemed to sort ingredients, while the top half was full of phials and jars of different shapes and sizes. There was a doorway to another room near the desk underneath the staircase. The room was full of string lights, while some candles were afloat in the corners of the room. Overall, the room was rather clean, minus the fact that some of the edges and corners were gathering dust.

"Is this a potions room?" Tom asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes, you could say that. Potions' is one of my passions. I'm writing a book about it. I shall teach you after you begin your education at Hogwarts"

"That would be great" Tom grinned at the older man. Hector pulled out a stool from under the table for Tom to sit on, and then pulled the wooden chair behind the table to use himself. The wooden chair screeched as it reached its destination and made a sort of crackling sound as Hector's heavy frame sat upon it. Tom sat attentively, studying Hermione's father's features and mannerisms. Hector flattened his moustache with his index finger as the tiny hairs tickled his nose. The sound of Hector's voice snapped Tom out of his daze.

"Tom, I know that you've learned a lot about yourself in one day. It's probably very difficult to understand, but I want you to understand that if there is anything you need. I'll be here, whether you're looking for a father, a friend or a mentor. I'll answer your questions, and I will help you out if you ever need it. What I'm trying to say really is, that- you're not alone son. Myself, Hermione, and Hermione's Mum are here for you." Hector looked uncomfortable for a second before, a soft genuine smile appeared on his face.

"It's very nice, Sir, to have a family." Tom felt a twinge at his heart. The feeling he had felt earlier that day. Just knowing that he was not alone was comforting.

"It definitely is." There was a silence between them. It was comfortable and normal. "I know you were a little curious about the Dark Wizard we mentioned outside of Diagon Alley, and that is perfectly alright". Tom waited for Mr Dagworth-Granger to continue, because truthfully Tom was especially interested in finding out more information about this dark wizard that seemed to be frightening copious amounts of people, enough for there to be wanted signs littered around Diagon Alley with a warning for witches and wizards to approach the wizard with caution or not at all.

Tom had not even thought of the possibility of people using magic for dark means. He suspected that people got hurt using magic, or hurt people when using magic, but to the extent that this dark wizard had garnered such infamy was beyond Tom's slightly crooked imagination.

"This wizard is called Gellert Grindelwald. We aren't exactly sure where he comes from, but what regular wizard folk know is that he studied magic at Durmstrang Institute of Magic and spent a fair bit of time in England where he met and befriended one of the most powerful wizards of our time. His name is Albus Dumbledore. He is currently a teacher at Hogwarts and a very admirable man. Grindelwald and Dumbledore in their much younger years are said to have been building some sort of army, but Dumbledore soon backed out of these plans noticing how incredibly wrong Grindelwald's goals were."

"What were his goals, Sir?" Tom asked carefully.

"This man thinks that wizard folk should not hide their magic from muggles, and in some form rule over them. 'For the greater good' people that have survived encounters with him have heard him say and he thinks he is some kind of hero, though he had killed several witches and wizards in his conquest for power."

"I see why he is dangerous" Tom answered in a hushed tone. He didn't understand the appeal of ruling over people who didn't know anything about magic or could even defend themselves against it. Tom didn't understand Grindelwald's motives… yet.

* * *

 **AN/** tell me what you think in a review! -maraudermore


	5. V: Family

A/N: I'm so sorry for making all of you wait. School has taken its toll on me, but I've got a bit of a break before final exams start, so I write this piece. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about it. Please review!

* * *

 **House of Stone**

 **Chapter V:** Family

* * *

Christmas came, but it quickly went. Tom had never felt such joy off of others before. He had never been to a Christmas party or slept with anticipation waiting to see gifts under the tree. He had never had his own stocking, with knick knacks, funny magical objects, and sweets inside. He had never eaten so much before either. He loved living with the Dagworth-Granger family more than anything in the world.

It was noon, and there was a thin blanket of snow outside. Tom blew out the single candle in the middle of a strawberry vanilla cake. His wish was to stay with Hermione forever, and never be alone again. It was his birthday, December 31st, 1937. Tom looked up at Daphne, Hermione's mother. She smiled at him, a smile he liked to see, while Hermione tugged on his arm for him to make the first cut into the cake. He dug the slightly dull knife into the cake, and the trio around him clapped as he looked up at them. Daphne took the knife from him, and Hector Dagworth-Granger chimed a happy whistling tune. Hermione pushed a circular plate closer to her mother on the table, so that Daphne could give Tom the first slice of cake.

"Thank you," Tom said quietly. He was delighted, but he didn't show it completely. They all sat at the table speaking to each other animatedly, congratulating Tom on his eleventh birthday.

"It's not every day that a young man turns eleven now, is it?" Hector gave a hearty chuckle and took another bite of the slice of cake on his plate.

"You're going to love your presents, Tom! I made sure mum got you really fun stuff, but I really couldn't get dad to listen to me— I'm sure you'll like it anyway." Hermione started her ramblings, the ones that Tom enjoyed listening to.

"I've never celebrated my birthday before, and I've never had to eat such a nice cake. It's very nice." Tom sounded almost timid, but it was true. Daphne put her hand on his shoulder and then patted his cheek lightly.

"You'll have many more, my dear," She said in a caring tone. The group of them moved into the sitting room to open presents. The piano in the corner of the room played itself quietly, as three gifts were set on the centre table where tea and coffee were usually placed when guests visited the Dagworth-Granger home. He picked the smallest box first. Daphne looked at Tom intently, as the box in his hands was from her. Tom opened the lid of the box and set it down on the table. He looked at it carefully, and then took the item out of the box. It looked like a large locket. It was brass in colour and looked like it had some age to it.

"Open it, dear" Daphne sounded.

Tom lightly pushed the clip on the edge of the object, and it popped open. On the inside was a magical looking clock. He stared at it happily. It was a pocket watch, a magical one he believed. But as he stared at it now, it seemed to be missing a few things. There were clear circles above each of the numbers around the clock, and it had an extra hand to tell the time. The piece of the pocket watch that had opened had a grey looking blemish at its centre as if it had been put directly above a fire. It was incredibly interesting to Tom.

"Thank you!" He said. He looked at her quickly, and then back at the pocket watch.

"You are very welcome Tom. Take good care of it, it belonged to my father, he gave it to my brother when he passed away. But my brother gave it to me shortly after. That pocket watch has gone through a lot of men in the Fawley family."

"I'll take really good care of it, I promise," Tom answered.

"I know you will" The tone in Daphne's voice was so soothing, she understood Tom so well. It sometimes frightened him.

"Alright then! Pick another one Tom!" Hermione jittered, hoping he would choose her gift next. Tom picked up an oddly shaped gift. He recognised it though, and a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "I wonder what dad got you? Maybe a cat?" Hermione sounded sarcastically. The gift was clearly shaped like a broom, and Hector gave a booming laugh at Hermione's comment. Hector motioned with his hand for Tom to open his gift. So, Tom pulled off the dark blue bow and soon all the green wrapping paper had shimmied itself off of the broomstick. He looked at the handle carefully. Engraved into the fine wood was 'Comet 150' the third edition to the Comet racing broom series. He looked up at Hector excitedly, before his smile faltered.

"But, But— I don't know how to ride a broom," Tom said.

"Don't worry, son. By the time you're off to Hogwarts, you'll be flying spirals around the seventh years and you'll have a shoe in for the Quidditch team."

"First years don't usually get on any of the teams, father." Hermione sounded in her 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Either way, I'll teach you what I know. It'll be great fun." Hector added, a grin showing underneath his moustache.

"Thank you," Tom said as he picked up the broom to feel its weight. "Thank you so much."

"No problem at all son."

"Alright then, open my gift!" Hermione pushed her gift closer to Tom's chest. It was in a rectangular box wrapped in yellow paper, with tiny gold stars that glittered when the light hit them in the right spot. Tom smiled at her and thanked her before he opened the present. Hermione nodded at him, but motioned him to open it, she seemed far more excited than anyone in the room. Tom didn't know if he should tear at the pretty paper or carefully open what he expected was the lid of the box underneath the paper. He chose the careful route and dug his fingernail on the edge of the box until he felt a gap between the paper. He carefully tugged at the paper with his finger and then opened the box in front of him. Inside the box was a book. A brown book with a slightly grey and fraying spine was turned upside down. He recognised the emblem on the centre of the book. It was the Hogwarts crest. He flipped the book to its right side quickly with anticipation.

It was exactly what he was hoping for. The book he wanted desperately to read. The only book that Hermione wouldn't lend him from her own collection of books. The title, 'Hogwarts: A History' gleamed with gold style lettering on the centre of the book. He was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to pry it open and read it late at night. He flipped through it quickly, glancing at diagrams, drawings and the massive amount of words on the pages.

"Thanks. Thank you so much, Hermione!"

"I knew how much you wanted to read it, and I really love my copy. So, I thought you could have your own too." Hermione looked pleased with Tom's reaction.

"I'm really thankful. I'm thankful for all your gifts."

"Of course sweetheart, Happy Birthday" Daphne stood up to give Tom a tight hug. Hermione moved in from Tom's other side to stick her cheek next to his.

"Happy Birthday Tom" Hermione smiled. Hector came close in front of them and embraced them with his large frame.

"To many more birthdays for our young Tom" Hector happily said.

Tom's birthday consequently landed on New Year's Eve. After the small party at the Dagworth-Granger home. The family were invited to a celebration at a family home that Tom and Hermione knew as the 'Rosier's'. Both Tom and Hermione had overheard purposely that Daphne was reluctant to attend the party as she had had an awful experience with someone named 'Lycoris Black'. But several influentially people would be there. People that Hector wanted to speak to about his book. So, they had agreed to go, but they would return quickly after the clock strikes midnight.

Tom was in his bedroom. He was already done getting ready for the party. He had swapped his dark green corduroy pants and light blue jumper for black dress robes with a white dress shirt underneath and a white bow tie to match. He had styled his hair back with help from Hector. He had used some gel-like substance and then a charm to get Tom's hair looking sleek and handsome. Tom was currently reading 'Hogwarts: A History'. He decided he would go see if Hermione was ready. He snapped his book shoot on his reading chair and walked out of his room and moved next door to Hermione's. She was looking out the window, and she seemed to be done getting ready.

"Are you done yet?" Tom asked, walking through the door. He didn't knock, they were best friends after all.

"Yes, I am. You know there are going to be other children there. Some around our age too." Hermione said in a restricted tone, she sounded as if she had meant to say it in a whisper.

"Are you nervous?" Tom asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Well, not really. But some of the girls can be quite mean. If you're not pretty enough, if you're not lady-like enough, and even if you're not pure-blood enough." Hermione whispered the last part as if she was expecting someone to overhear them.

"What do you mean by 'pure-blood'?" Tom asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"Some people in our world really care about how old their magic is. Some wizard families are as old as Hogwarts itself. And there are others that are new, we call them muggle-borns. But there are a lot of pure-blood families that don't like muggle-borns. Which is very wrong if you ask me." Tom began to put the pieces together. He didn't know where his magic came from, so he must be a muggle-born, who the pure-bloods disliked.

"What kind of blood are you, Hermione?" Tom asked as he moved backwards to sit on her bed.

"Mum is pure-blood, one of the old kinds. Dad is pure-blood too, but a lot of the older pure-blood families like to say he isn't because he has two last names. But that never mattered to mum. So, that makes me pure-blood too, I guess." Hermione huffed and then sat down next to Tom on the bed.

"Do you think they won't like me at this party. I don't know where my magic comes from." At the orphanage, Tom had learned to be defensive and even frighten the muggle children when they confronted him. But he had been living with Hermione and her family for quite awhile now and he had let his protective walls down. He was nervous, he felt unwanted already as if he were about to walk into the orphanage again. Tim came to mind as Tom felt the uneasiness in his heart. He hadn't forgotten him, he just chose to focus on other things. He felt almost guilty that Tim, a shy boy, who would never harm anyone, not even a fly, was all alone at the orphanage.

"It's alright. I don't think anyone will ask. 'Hey, you, who's your mum and dad?' It doesn't make for civilised conversation" Hermione snickered. "It won't matter, either way, Tom. We have each other. If something happens we'll be okay." Tom made up his mind, he was going to bring up his walls again. He knew about dark wizards and now he knew about unfriendly elite wizards. He was very good at being cold. He had over six years of practice under his sleeve.

They had sat there together in silence for at least five minutes when there was a light knock on the door. It was Perri the house elf. "Little Miss, Little Mister, it's time for you to leave. Mistress Daphne asks for you in the sitting room." Hermione grabbed Tom by the elbow and pulled him up off the bed, they walked hastily past Perri out the door, giving her a quick 'thanks' as they met the staircase. They walked down the stairs down the corridor and into the sitting room. There in the sitting room, standing by the fireplace was Daphne and Hector, dressed formally for the occasion.

"Ready?" Hector asked.

"Ready," Hermione answered.

"This is Tom's first time travelling by Floo network, dear. We should tell him how it works." Daphne motioned to Hector. Hector nodded and stepped closer to Tom.

"See here Tom, you'll be stepping into the fire with Daphne since it's your first time. It's going to feel a bit strange but hold onto her tightly. She's going to say the name of the household were headed too, and the fire will take us there."

"Step into the fire?" Tom sounded unsure, forgetting for a second that everyone in the household was magic. When he realised exactly what was going to happen, he expected that it was very safe to use the Floo network so he relaxed his face and grabbed Daphne's hand with both of his. Hector grinned at Tom before he spoke again.

"Hermione and I will go first." Hermione grabbed her father's hand quickly and Hector grabbed a hand full of Floo powder that was sitting in a blue vase on the mantelshelf. He through the powder into the orange fire, and with quick ease, the fire roared into a green flame. Hector and Hermione stepped into the fireplace carefully and turned to face them. Hector, in a clear voice, said 'Rosier Manor' and the flames that were at their feet engulfed them completely, leaving nothing behind. Tom took a big gulp looking at the fireplace astonished. He truly did love magic. There was an eager look on his face as Daphne stepped forward to grab some Floo powder for themselves. She tossed the powder in, the pair of them stepped inside, the flames roared, and then they were somewhere else.

* * *

Tom hadn't realised he had closed his eyes until Daphne spoke to him. "Tom, sweetheart, open your eyes. We're here now." She rubbed his upper arms to keep his cool. He opened his eyes and the party commenced.

They walked around a lot, greeting one family and moving to the next. Tom paid attention though, he didn't want to seem impolite, but he held an almost snooty look on his face. It could have fooled any pureblood.

They met a family called 'Lestrange' they had a son that was Tom and Hermione's age. His name was Abbas and he was a sharp child. He had olive-toned skin and cat-like eyes. He struck up a conversation with Tom and Hermione quite easily talking about Hogwarts and Quidditch. They met another family called the 'Black's', it was already known that several other families at the New Year celebration were called 'Black' as well. This family had three children, Pollux, Cassiopeia, and Dorea. Dorea was Tom and Hermione's age and seemed nice enough compared to her eldest brother Pollux who kept giving Tom and Hermione a deadly looking glare. Pollux was much older than they were and he had a woman on his arm. He looked around Twenty-nine and had three children closer to Tom and Hermione's age following him around. Tom was confused, but so was Hermione. Dorea showed them around the extravagant home, she had told them that she had been to the Rosier house before.

"So, are you excited to go to Hogwarts next year?" Dorea started as they sat at a table close to the pastries and sweets table.

"Very excited" Hermione answered.

"We both are" Tom added in a casual and unexcited tone.

"I think I'll be sorted into Slytherin. Everyone in my family since the beginning of my families house has been sorted into Slytherin. But, if I'm honest with you, I wouldn't mind being sorted into any of other houses." Dorea gave them a good-hearted smile before she took a bite out of a large pastry with cream filling.

"Dad was in Slytherin, but my mum was in Ravenclaw. I wouldn't mind being in any of the houses either. Mum will be happy with whatever house we get sorted into." Hermione looked at Tom briefly, as she included him. Tom stared at them blankly, but inside he was feeling something else. "I just hope we are sorted into the same house," Hermione added. Tom hadn't thought of that before. Being separated by houses didn't seem like something he wanted. Hermione was his best friend, and he would much rather like to keep Hermione close by.

"Sometimes family members get sorted into the same house, like my family, but other times it doesn't happen." Hermione looked at Tom again and chose to ignore the fact that Dorea actually thought of them as siblings. "Either way, I'm ready to go to school. I hope we will see each other often." Dorea finished the conversation, and she swiftly stepped away from the table and looked for her mother.

Tom and Hermione sat at the table alone now and watched a large amount of people in the centre of the ballroom and others talking animatedly at the tables over food and drink. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked. Tom couldn't read her expression.

"I'm alright." He gave her a half smile, signalling her not to worry. Then, the large clock above the fireplace chimed midnight. Hermione stood up quickly, waiting for Tom to do the same.

"Happy New Year, Tom" Hermione embraced him tightly.

"Happy New Year, Hermione" Tom added, feeling her warmth and her funny dark hair.

* * *

It was already late past midnight, and Tom was chatting with Abbas Lestrange and Gaspard Rosier, a boy who lived in the house they were in. He hadn't seen Hermione in over ten minutes, but he was expecting they would be leaving soon. Hector Dagworth-Granger then approached the three boys. He put a strong hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Time to go son." Hector motioned. Tom was relieved that Hector had called him 'son' in front of the two boys. He didn't want to seem out of place, or even inferior in front of them. He nodded goodnight to Gaspard and Abbas and Hector took Tom to find Daphne and Hermione.

They found Daphne by the pastry table looking frantic. "I don't know where she is. I can't find her." Daphne seemed awfully worried.

"It's alright she has to be around her somewhere. Let's keep looking." The three of them began their search. They left the ballroom area with the permission of Henri Rosier, the owner of the home. Tom had even gone back to ask Dorea if she had seen her. It was nearing one o'clock in the morning, and slowly witches and wizards were making their leave, but Hermione was still nowhere to be found.

"Let's go home, dear," Hector told Daphne. His statement made Tom incredibly confused. Hermione was missing, but he wanted to go home, he didn't understand.

"But, but— she's alone Hector. How will she get home, it took weeks to find her last time." Daphne was anxious and worried.

"If she's anywhere near here she'll use the Floo network. She's a bright girl. We'll contact the ministry in the morning." Hector sounded, trying to ease Daphne's mind. All Tom could do was listen to them, and try to understand. Daphne looked at Tom with tears flooding her eyes. She composed herself, and then took Tom's hand.

"Come now Tom, we must go home" Tom complied, but he felt wrong. How could they go back home without Hermione? But he didn't speak a word. They mimicked the same routine as they used the Floo network and got home in one piece, except Hermione wasn't with them.

'Where could she have gone?' Tom was worried.


	6. VI: The Lonely Boy

**A/N:** I've been writing a few chapters in advance, so I thought I should just post this one today. I'm trying to free up some space so that I can finish writing chapter 7 and hopefully post it on Thursday, 04/13/2017. I really want to successfully get through a few years of Hogwarts before things begin to get more dark and serious. I'm really happy with all of you that are reviewing, it really does motivate me to keep going. If you ever have any questions or are confused about something that's going on in the story feel free to write to me in the review section or send me a message through the FF net inbox.

* * *

 **House of Stone**

 **Chapter VI:** The Lonely Boy

* * *

It was thirty minutes past midnight and Hermione was alone. She had just been with Dorea sitting by a balcony, but suddenly she found herself in a long corridor, it was dark but the moonlight guided her way down the hall. In any other situation she would have been afraid, but at that moment she wasn't. Hermione walked into what looked like white smoke, the fumes knocking her into a light sleep. When she woke she felt the soft ground between her fingers and she understood the familiarity of it. She opened her eyes carefully since she was back into the white abyss. The memories of her old life and the memories of her new life began to mesh together. She moved her hands to her head and made no effort to stand up. She waited until the pain in her head subsided. She was still in her party dress, and she still looked like Hermione Dagworth-Granger and not the plain old Hermione Granger she was slightly hoping for. A tear rolled down her cheek as she curled up on the ground. She had gone back in time. Back to 1938, since the new year had just passed. She was sent back to when Tom Riddle was just a boy. A boy who had lived in an orphanage. And she unknowingly and naively asked of her new parents to take the boy into their home.

She thought it over. The time she spent in the orphanage. How Tom wasn't what she had expected him to be. He was withdrawn but he wasn't evil. The old Hermione would have made haste with Harry and Ron and made sure that the boy disappeared, or even died. But the new Hermione would never dream of it and would be in terrible pain if something happened to the boy. But the anger that the old Hermione held was lethal. She clutched the indistinguishable ground beneath her and pulled herself up. She looked around, the white abyss made her squint her eyes, but they adjusted to the light. In the distance, she saw the hooded white figure. It was the tall lady, 'Life'. Hermione quickened her pace, but it took her longer to walk there. She had short 11-year-old legs, different legs that Hermione Granger was not use to.

"Hey" Hermione captured Life's attention with her harsh tone.

"Hermione, I was expecting you." Life looked up from her hood but did not move from where she sat. Hermione stood in front of her, still feeling small as she stood up straight and Life was sat on the ground, slightly hunched over.

"Why did you bring me back to this time? I don't understand. Is Tom Riddle my soul-mate? Why must it be him?"

"Slow down dear." Life appeared to be dusting her her hands on her gown. "It was not my choosing that brought you back to Tom. I cannot choose whom you go back to. You and Tom were meant for each other, but you were separated by time. All I am doing is pushing things forward between you too. I will bring you back here to my realm from time to time. To give you some air, a place to think, to give you my advice. The advice I failed to give Merlin when he had come through here." Life stood up from the ground as she spoke her last word. She began to walk away from Hermione, but Hermione suspected that she was meant to follow.

"Is there something I'm meant to do then? Since I've gone back to before Lord Voldemort really becomes Lord Voldemort." Hermione was slightly out of breath, but she now held a concerned look on her face as the new Hermione's emotions took over her body.

"You don't have to do anything dear. Everything is your choice. Just don't die before you're meant to." Life smiled at Hermione, but Hermione didn't understand the meaning behind her smile. "So, how is Tom? I'm sure you are angry that he is the one meant for you. He has caused you a lot of pain, a lot of suffering in your time."

"He did." Hermione's body was conflicting between two timelines. But the old Hermione was growing tired, she was more compassionate and was beginning to understand why new Hermione cared so much, she was beginning to care too. "But it's different. He doesn't have to be Lord Voldemort. He doesn't have to be a bad person."

"He is not the villain the old Hermione would have expected, correct?" Life gave her a crooked smile. Hermione expected that Life already knew what her answer would be.

"He's not a villain he's just- he's a boy, a lonely boy." Hermione was short of breath. But she knew now that if she and Tom were not meant to be seen romantically, she would be his friend. He wouldn't have to become Lord Voldemort if she was around to be his friend. She already knew the impact she had on him, and the impact he now had on her. If they were meant to be together it could be in any way possible. As brother and sister, as best friends, or as an affectionate couple. They were still young, and she didn't need to worry so much, but the old Hermione was 18 years old, and these things often went through her mind, she just never thought that Tom Riddle would be the one she had to share her life with.

"He is just a boy." Life added, stopping her walk and looking carefully into the white abyss. "Is there anything you wish to know before you go back?"

"How come I look so different? Why are my parents the Dagworth-Granger's?" Hermione asked, her words sounding almost like garble.

"You look different because you've replaced someone who should have existed but never actually came into existence. Daphne Dagworth-Granger is meant to be a barren woman, but you are her miracle child. You are meant to look more like them. You were put with a family that were closest to your bloodline. Magic died out in the Granger line, but then you came. It only made sense to place you with the Dagworth-Granger's." Life took a long pause before she spoke again. "They really are your parents now Hermione."

"Then what about my old ones? What will happen to them? Will another Hermione be born?"

"No, you will be the only Hermione ever in existence if your time in this period goes well. Your old parents will be fine." Hermione nodded at Life, trying to understand this predicament. Though it hurt her heart to know that she would never see her old parents again. She pushed herself to be okay with it, because she did have new parents, new parents that loved her dearly.

"Will I be back here again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you will be. But you won't remember what we spoke of when you leave this place. I will leave that until much later you are much too young now to handle the strain."

"What will happen when I get back? How will I get home?" Hermione had realised that she had disappeared during the party, and she wouldn't know how to get home unless she had access to the Floo network. She suspected that her parents thought she was probably missing, maybe for over an hour now, maybe even two. She didn't know for how long she had been asleep here. Then another point materialised in her mind. This is what must have happened when she had gone missing and had shown up in the orphanage. Her new parents already knew that she had problems with disappearing on them abruptly.

"My estimate is that you have been gone for three days. I'll do my best to drop you close to your home, but my magic isn't always precise when it comes to this kind of magic. I never did this for Merlin and the last I left you, you had gone several kilometres away from the Quidditch Tournament and appeared in the orphanage in London. I think we got lucky that time. But, I'll do my very best to keep you safe." Hermione couldn't read the blank expression on Life's face.

"I don't feel very reassured." The expression on Hermione's face spoke a thousand words. She was worried, and she wouldn't remember this conversation either. Eleven-year-old Hermione was going to struggle to get back home.

"Alright, I'm sending you off." Life shut her eyes. Hermione felt a pull in her stomach, and then she appeared in a field.

Hermione looked around quizzically, how had she gotten there. She was meant to be at the party. Hermione looked around surveying the land. She expected she was in Wiltshire still. To her right, she saw a grain mill, with a few cows loitering around the structure. She recognised the mill. She could see it from her bedroom window, but it was an incredible distance from her house. She shivered at the coldness in the air and rubbed her bare arms with her hands. She got closer to the mill, stepped onto the post of the wooden fence, to get a better look around to see which direction her house was in. She walked around the mill for at least ten minutes before she recognised what was her home. She began her walk as the sun began to slowly set on the horizon.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. VII: The Vanishing Girl

**A/N:** I'm an hour late! I had an exam today and I still had to look over this chapter for any errors. I'm sure there probably is still some left, but here it is anyway! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **House of Stone**  
 **Chapter VII:** The Vanishing Girl

* * *

Tom had spent the better part of three days sulking around the Dagworth-Granger home. He had had the company of Mrs Dagworth-Granger and at least one hit-wizard while he was wide-awake. Mr Dagworth-Granger was either at the ministry petitioning for a search party, or actually outside looking for Hermione. Daphne had explained to Tom that this was the second time that Hermione had spontaneously disappeared. They didn't know the reason for her disappearance, and the last time they had found her it had been at the orphanage where she met Tom. However, when she came back, she had no recollection of what had happened to her before she had shown up at the orphanage. Mr and Mrs Dagworth-Granger believed she may have come across someone while wondering around at the Quidditch match they had lost her at. She had probably heard someone she wasn't meant to and was cursed.

Mrs Dagworth-Granger had done a lot of crying, and she had held onto Tom's hand tightly the past few days Hermione had been gone. Maybe she thought he was going to disappear too. Tom had been sitting in the living room at the piano. Perri had walked into the room with a levitated platter of pumpkin pasties atop it. Tom had even seen Bonk following Perri around, and he barely showed his face on the main floor of the house.

Tom was absentmindedly pressing the keys of the piano, not playing any song, in particular, he was just listening to the sound. He grabbed a pumpkin pastie and popped it into his mouth. He sighed quite loudly, and Perri answered him with another sigh. Bonk retreated feeling awkward in the quiet situation. Tom and Perri both just sulked. Tom was wondering if Hermione was okay, he suspected that she was probably alone. He couldn't even think of anywhere she could be, the Rosier's were also keeping an eye out for her if she ended up returning to the house. But in the last three days since the Christmas party, there was no sign of here, not even hint or a possible lead of where she could be. It was as if she had just vanished into thin air. This unsettled Tom, out there in the world, someone had used magic to curse someone, someone like Hermione. Tom was about to start on another pumpkin pastie, but he decided not too. He quietly thanked Perri for the dessert, and the walked out of the living room into the long foyer. He walked until he met the staircase. He peered into the dining room and saw Daphne sitting attentively, she looked tired, and she was listening to the hit wizard as he seemed to be reciting something. Tom frowned deeply, and then made his way up the stairs. He stopped at the end of the top of the staircase and walked around a pillar, and straight ahead toward another wall. On the wall, there was a frame for a portrait, a portrait that he often found himself staring at. Sometimes there was a man sitting comfortably in an armchair with a pipe in his mouth, he remembered the movement of smoke, and the wink in his eye whenever he caught Tom looking. His hair was greying and his moustache had a curl to it, much like Hermione's father. This time around the man was not there. Hermione had called him her uncle on many occasions but he had never met him, not even on the Christmas holiday. Tom stood in front of the picture frame looking confused. 'Where could he have gone?' Tom wondered.

Tom tapped his index finger on his chin before he moved around the second floor. There were five doors in total. All of them were closed but one, Hermione's bedroom door.

Tom moved toward her bedroom and step inside, closing the door behind him. The sheets on top of her bed were changed. They were white in colour now. The curtains of her four-poster bed were tied to its posts. He sat down on her bed for a few minutes and then moved to her sitting chair by her bookcase. He sat down comfortably and looked at the book on the circular table where she had left a green leather bound book. Atop of the leather cover, in sharp looking letters there were the words 'Keep Out! Hermione's Diary'. Tom looked at the cover, debating if he should look inside to see if there were any clues on where she would be. But she suspected that the hit wizards had probably done that already. He refrained from looking at her diary, Tom knew that when she turned, if she returned, she would not be happy to know that someone had read her diary.

Tom stood up from Hermione's armchair and moved toward the shelf that held most of her knick knacks. There was a stone, it had a pretty shine to it. From the right side it looked like an iridescent pink, and on the left, it looked more like a pearl. He touched it carefully before a thought came into his head. Tim was the thought. If Tim were there with him he would be worried for Hermione too, even though they had only met once. Tim was just a caring and understanding person. He wanted to see people be happy.

Tom moved toward the window then, he had stood in front of this window with Hermione just before they had left for the party. It was the night of his birthday. He felt a lump in his throat when he looked at the landscape. 'Please com back, please come back' Tom wished in his head. He stepped closer to the window and opened it, letting in a gust of cold brisk air into the room. He could see a mill in the distance. It was maybe a two-hour walk from the house. The sun was on the horizon already, and the lump in his throat grew thicker. It was another full day with no news from Hermione when the sun would set that would make four days and Tom was growing more melancholic by the hour. Another great sigh escaped his mouth, as he put both elbows on the windowsill and looked out the window. The colours of the sky were just bright enough to let him see any movement in the field in front of the Dagworth-Granger house in Wiltshire. The grass was moving with the breeze, the winter air chilling Tom's arm. The snow had melted as soon as it reached the ground, so Tom was stuck looking at dead grass and bare trees. In the distance passed several hedges he could see a short mass moving around the same hedges. He couldn't really tell what it was, but he watched it carefully. He watched as it toppled over, and stayed lying on the ground for at least a minute before it got back up again. It was still walking, and it looked tired. Then what caught Tom's eyes was the lilac colour on the moving creatures body.

It was Hermione. The dark messy hair, the lilac dress, it had to be her.

With that thought, Tom bolted out of Hermione's room and down the flight of stairs.

"Tom? What's going on dear?" Daphne asked frantically as she watched Tom speed down the stairs and into the foyer. She got up as well and followed him quickly. Tom pulled the front door open and began to run toward what he expected was Hermione Dagworth-Granger. His lungs felt like they were about to burst out of his chest. But he could see her clearly now, it was really her. Tom could hear Hermione's mother shouting his name, but he continued to run because Hermione was so close.

In just minutes Tom's body collided with Hermione in the strongest hug he could muster. It was really her, she still smelled the same too. But she was freezing, and her hair was messier than usual.

"Tom," She said through chattering teeth, she tried to smile but she was just too cold. The hit wizard was now approaching and Tom let go of her. The hit wizard inspected her body to make sure she was okay.

"We must take her to St. Mungo's to run some tests" He took a brief pause. "To see if she will be okay." Daphne shook her head quickly, tears running down her face as she moved to hug Hermione tightly as well. The hit wizard then pointed his wand at Hermione casting a charm on her. Her teeth stopped chattering as the wave of the spell passed through her. The hit wizard picked her up carefully in his arms and the group of them made haste to get back to the house.

When they returned the hit wizard began his instructions. "I'll take her through the Floo network, it might be too dangerous to apparate. But you must find your husband, tell him that we've found Hermione. I will see you at St. Mungo's."

"Wait, I must go with her!" Daphne countered as the hit wizard was making his way toward the fireplace in the living room.

"Mrs Dagworth-Granger, you yourself told me that there was a possibility that your daughter could be cursed. She has just appeared again and we are running out of time to figure out what exactly has happened to her."

"All right," Daphne said as she wiped her tears away from her face. Then Hermione and the hit wizard disappeared in the green burst of fire, after the words 'St. Mungo's Hospital' rang through their ears. Daphne quickly grabbed Tom's hand, and she called out for Perri. Perri appeared in a short burst of smoke ready to do whatever Daphne asked of her.

"Perri, lock the doors and hold the house while we're away. Hermione is back and we will be at the Hospital, take care of Bonks and don't start any trouble."

"Of course mistress! Perri will make mistress proud!" Perri answered, saluting Daphne with her scrawny hands. Daphne then turned to Tom and put her hands on his shoulders. "We're going to the Ministry of Magic, Tom. You must tell me straight away if you get tired." Tom shook his head 'yes' in response. Daphne grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the pot by the fireplace, She clutched Tom's hand tightly, and through the powder inside, clearly stating 'Ministry of Magic' and then vanishing entirely with the green flames.

* * *

Tom and Daphne scurried around people exiting the Ministry of Magic through the fireplaces lined along the walls of the atrium. They sped past what Tom expected was a wizard sculpture in the centre of the atrium before meeting a strange elevator. Tom had barely had the chance to look around and see the ministry for himself, before being tugged on. They ran through several corridors, used the strange elevators and eventually came to a door that had a gold plaque on it. On the plaque, there were the words 'Hector Fawley, Minister for Magic' written in blocked, black characters. Tom took a gulp of air. 'The Minister for Magic was the prime minister for the wizarding community'. Daphne didn't even knock on the door and pulled at the handle, pushing the door inwardly. They both stepped in and met a handful of wizards. Hermione's own father sitting in a chair in front of the great oak desk.

"Goodness. I'm so happy you're here, my love." Daphne moved toward Hector Dagworth-Granger, and he stood up to embrace her. It appeared to Tom that they had interrupted some kind of meeting. Some of the men in the room retreated, leaving the Minister for Magic, Hermione's father and mother, and Tom left in the room.

"What are you both doing here? You must stay home in case Hermione returns." Hector took Tom by the shoulder and squeezed gently, but he didn't turn them away.

"We've found her. She's at St. Mungo's now. The hit wizard, Dirk, took her there. They are going to run tests on her. Oh, Hector, you should have seen her. She looked cold and tired. She had no idea what had happened to her." Daphne appeared frantic but also relieved.

"We must go then. Come now, Tom." Hector took Tom's hand, and curtly bowed his head at the Minister for Magic who was still behind the desk, but he stood up as the trio seemed to be leaving. Daphne stepped toward the desk, and the Minister, Hector Fawley, took Daphne's hands.

"Thank you, brother; for your help. I'll write to you once we get home. You should get some rest as well." Daphne spoke to the Minister of Magic in a motherly tone. Tom watched them carefully. The man behind the desk, he was the man in the portrait on the second floor of the Dagworth-Granger house. He recognised the moustache and the greying hair. He seemed slightly more flamboyant, in his wizard robes that were a dark shade of purple.

"Of course, sister. Send my niece some love" The minister had a charismatic look to him. Maybe it was the crooked smile, he couldn't pinpoint it but for some reason, it unsettled Tom. As Daphne turned away from him, the minister winked at Tom. Tom felt slightly uncomfortable and turned with the group as they went out the door and left the Ministry toward St. Mungo's.

Tom had spent two days sitting with Hermione on the fourth floor of St. Mungo's Hospital. Hermione complained at any chance she could. She would pester on saying that she felt fine and didn't understand why she had to stay in bed all day and be stared at by the healers attending her. Tom had overheard the conversation between the head healer in charge of Hermione's case and Hermione's parents. The healers had found no trace of anything that could cause Hermione's spontaneous disappearances and selective amnesia. The healer had given Daphne and Hector several notes to see how long it would take for her to disappear again, but in the end, they had to send Hermione home, because they simply did not know what was wrong with her, no matter how many spells they cast on

* * *

Hermione was happy to be home, and Tom was happy to see her at home. Tom watched her every second of the day wondering if she would just vanish before his eyes. Tom didn't want her out of his sight, he thought maybe the first two times that she had disappeared they had gotten lucky that she wasn't seriously hurt. They were eating together, reading together, running around in the garden together, riding broomsticks, drinking tea and visiting their friend Dorea and Abbas together. They had even made a new friend together, Piper Flume, her parents ran the sweetshop: Honeydukes. The only time they were really apart was when they went to sleep at night.

Tom would curl up into a ball in the centre of his bed, clutching the thick blanket close to his chest. He was fighting the urge to check up on Hermione and see if she was still asleep in her bedroom. He was relieved to hear her footsteps in the morning stop at his door, as she would shout for Tom to wake up for breakfast. He was on his toes for months. Months had gone by. Months where he was worried about Hermione and guilty about Tim.

It was the beginning of May and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. Mrs Dagworth-Granger had come home early from her meeting with the Daily Prophet. Tom and Hermione were sitting in the parlour playing a game of exploding snap. The pair of them had not noticed that Daphne was already in the house. Tom had the mountain troll card in his hand and he had a bad feeling about it. He couldn't tell if Hermione was trying to trick him into thinking that she had no strong playing cards in her deck, or was waiting her time out until her card could explode or Tom's would instead. Hermione placed her card down quickly, gaining no severe reaction from it. As Daphne turned the corner into the parlour Tom's Mountain troll card exploded as he placed it on top of the deck on the tea table. Hermione screeched in shock and Tom jumped back from the table. The silence after the quick explosion made Hermione laugh, and Daphne's hands soon moved to her hips.

"What did I tell you both about playing this game? Daphne had a stern look on her face as she walked toward them and began to collect the exploding snap cards in front of them. "You shouldn't play this game until you've at least learned some healing spells. I've told you both already it's not safe." Tom was silent, waiting for Hermione to speak first. It was she who asked to borrow the cards from Abbas Lestrange.

"Sorry mum," Hermione looked defeated.

"We're sorry" Tom added trying to bring the attention away from his friend. As if on queue, in from the open parlour doors, an owl came swooping into the room and landed on the tea table where the exploding snap cards had just been. The tawny owl was carrying two letters in its talons. Daphne took the letters from the owl and looked at the words on the front of the envelope to see who they were addressed to. After a quick glance, a smile appeared on her face.

"As expected," she handed one of the letters to Tom and the other to Hermione.

As the pair of them read the cover simultaneously, they both looked up at each other with excitement. It was their acceptance letters to Hogwarts.

 _Mr T. Riddle_  
 _444_ Hookend _Road_  
 _Honeymouth, Wiltshire_

Tom forgetting all his worries in the world, slipped his finger inside the corner of the sealed paper and ripped the green seal of the Hogwarts crest from the envelope.

 _Hogwarts School_  
 _of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
 _Headmaster: Armando Dippet_

 _Dear Mr Tom Riddle,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your confirmation owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Albus Dumbledore_  
 _Deputy Headmaster_

Enclosed in the letter was a list of the books to buy, other learning equipment and supplies and a list of proper uniform. Tom could feel his heart swell. He felt this was what his life was leading up to. What he desperately wanted to do, was magic. Magic was what brought he and Hermione together, the whole prospect of magic encouraged him. He was ready to go to Hogwarts, absolutely ready. He looked up from his letter to meet Hermione's eyes. She looked just as excited as he did.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think! :)


	8. VIII: The Missing Man

**A/N:** I'm really sorry! I don't have a really good excuse as to why this chapter took so long. I just wasn't happy with all the drafts that I had written for this chapter. I'm most satisfied with this one. So, I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks for sticking around to read this. I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **House of Stone**

 **Chapter VIII:** The Missing Man

* * *

Tom and Hermione were siting in the dining room, quietly eating their breakfast. The morning prophet was opened to an alarming title, that they both expected wasn't meant to be seen by the pair of them. They could hear the healed footsteps of Hermione's mother going up and down the stairs, as she was running late and organizing several large scrolls of parchment. But the sound of her movement wasn't the same as normal. There was a tension and a mild grief as Daphne Dagworth-Granger scurried around the house. Hermione took a peak at Tom as he scooped some baked beans into his mouth. She tugged on her ear casually and slowly reached out for the morning prophet to bring it closer to the pair of them. Both Hermione and Tom did not make it their daily mission to have read the daily prophet, but Tom could tell that Hermione suspected that whatever her mother was feeling had to do with something that she had read in the morning prophet.

Tom watched as the colour drained from Hermione's face as she finished reading and attempted to continue eating her breakfast. Tom took a quick glance at the title then, feeling a dark mass forming in the pit of his stomach. He read quickly "MACUSA ESCAPEE: GRINDELWALD SPOTTED IN PARIS, FRANCE" The title was confusing to Tom, he didn't understand what it meant, so he continued to read the article.

"Sightings of wizard fanatic Gellert Grindelwald have been close to none since his escape from the Magical Congress of the United States captivity. We are approaching almost a full decade of Grindelwald's prison break, and it is only now that he has been spotted in the magical underground of Paris, France. He was said to have been spotted at a convention for potioneers and herbologists. There is currently no word as to any fatalities or injuries but fifteen of the ninety-two attendants of the convention are reported to have disappeared. The surrounding areas of the Paris underground, along with Maeux and Versailles have stationed Aurors and hit wizards to defend the area and recapture Grindelwald. Further updates to this event will be added to the daily and evening prophet."

Tom now understood what was going on. It had been two full days now that Hector Dagworth-Granger had left Wiltshire to attend a convention in the Paris underground to continue the development of his book and present his new findings on the uses of the potion, Amortentia. Tom studied Hermione's face. She looked sick, but she made haste and finished her breakfast quickly. They only had one day left until they were meant to go to King's Cross Station and board the train to take them to Hogwarts. The pair of them had expressed their excitement only thirty minutes ago, but now it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Once they finished breakfast the pair of them went up stairs to look for Daphne, she was sitting in her study writing furiously on a short piece of parchment. The household owl was perched on the open window, the cool breeze of the final day of august wafting over them. Hermione broke the silence first.

"Is dad okay?" Hermione's voice sounded fragile, one syllable away from breaking. Daphne looked up from her letters and looked at Tom and Hermione carefully. There was worry where Tom expected there to be, and that feeling scared him. He looked down away from Daphne, to much of a coward to admit that he was worried too.

"Your dad is strong." At that moment Daphne sounded stronger. "Do not worry, I'll make sure your dad will be okay and home soon." She stood up from her desk and walked around it to meet them. She crouched down to meet them at their eye-level. She pulled them in, her warm, motherly nature enveloping Tom like he had once admitted he had enjoyed. She was warm but sad. This was Tom's confirmation, Hector Dagworth-Granger was apart of the fifteen missing from the convention.

* * *

The following day, there was no news from the Aurors and hit wizards of Paris, but Daphne had put on a serene and calm face as she escorted Tom and Hermione to platform nine and three-quarters. The exciting chaos of returning students and first years bustling on the platform had created a safe space in both Tom and Hermione's heads. Hermione kissed her mother's cheek goodbye and Tom gave Daphne a brief but just as caring hug. The two, first years stood close by each other as they dragged their trunks along with them. Someone had come along next to them and levitated their trunks to put into storage, he was wearing a Hogwarts express uniform. As they set foot on the train their first goal became to find an empty booth for themselves. They passed several booths completely occupied until they stumbled across one that had no occupants. Hermione raced to put her hand on the sliding glass as if to claim the booth for herself. Tom followed in as Hermione slid open the door. They both sat happily talking about Hogwarts, which houses they will be sorted into, what the food must be like, what their professors would teach, and whether they would still be close to all the friends they made over the summer.

They changed into their first year robes along the way and the pair of them sat alone until the train stopped at Hogwarts station. They boarded the boats, accompanied by another first year that did not introduce themselves to them. And then they entered the castle they had been waiting almost a year to finally visit. The warmth radiating from the candle light, the smell of food wafting in from the great hall, and the incredible scenery displayed in the ceiling, appearing to Tom as the night sky. He sighed the most content sigh of his life. This is where he was meant to be, he had a wand, several textbooks to learn from, a school curriculum that would later guide him to become an exceptional wizard. He was ready to learn, and he knew Hermione was too. She was intelligent and had a sharp memory, maybe even sharper than his own. The pair of them stood close to each other as they stopped walking down the main aisle of the Great Hall, watching who they knew to be the deputy headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. His auburn hair hung just past his jawline, and there was a twinkle in his half-moon spectacles. Hermione squeezed Tom's arm, her excitement was difficult for her to contain. Professor Dumbledore had a stool levitated in front of the professor's table, and he placed the sorting hat on the stool gingerly. He then pulled out a long piece of parchment, he cleared his throat to introduce himself to the first years and then began to read the names in alphabetical order by surname.

"Avery, Earnest" A dark haired boy moved around Hermione and walked toward Professor Dumbledore. He looked quite tall for an eleven-year old, and his hooded blue eyes looked mean. The hat sat on his had for no more than twenty seconds before it shouted "SLYTHERIN". The Slytherin table roared with applause as the Avery boy sluggishly walked over to the table. Professor Dumbledore began to call out more names in order, the new first years among them beginning to speak in hushed whispers about their nervousness and excitement. Tom then heard a familiar name, Dorea Black. She sat on the stool with the sorting hat flattening her wispy fringe as it waited for no more then ten-seconds before it shouted Slytherin once again. Several more students passed by and then Professor Dumbledore read her name.

"Dagworth-Granger, Hermione" Hermione took one quick last glance at Tom reassuring him that even if they were in different houses they would be okay. Tom understood the looks he gave him often, they could speak to each other without words. Just the caring nature in her eleven-year-old eyes was enough to reassure him that they would be friends no matter which house had their loyalty. Hermione walked toward Professor Dumbledore taking a seat on the stool. She waited for Dumbledore to put the sorting hat a top her head, and Tom caught a curious look in Dumbledore's eyes. He put the hat on Hermione's head carefully and the entire room waited for the Sorting hat to make its decision. As a full minute passed by, the first years began to whisper fiercely. The rest of the first years that had already sat down at their respective tables did not take over a minute to find their true house, but now Hermione was finishing off two minutes of sitting on the stool. The boys to Tom's left were making their guesses of where she would be sorted, as it was fair game for all the houses because she had been sitting there for so long. It was then passing the five-minute mark. Tom tried to catch Hermione's gaze. He could see the anxiety in her eyes like the sorting hat was giving her a test of some sorts. He could see Hermione's mouth moving, she was speaking to the hat. Then at six minutes of sitting on the chair, all the professors and all the students were watching her so intently, as if she would have the winning numbers to the lottery. It shocked the entire Great Hall when the sorting hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN". More applause erupted from the Slytherin table as they received Hermione after a hatstall of the century.

More first years were called "Eastman, Frances", "HUFFLEPUFF", Tom knew he would be one of the last few to be called. The list kept going. "Martell, Vivian", "RAVENCLAW". Tom's feet were beginning to hurt from the standing, he'd been on his feet over an hour now, waiting for his name to be called. "Potter, Charlus", "GRYFFINDOR". He got his mind off the pounding in his feet by thinking of his own house. He suspected that he would be in Slytherin just by reading his copy of Hogwarts: A History, but he didn't mind if he was put in Ravenclaw either. He was more worried about whether he would be with Hermione. He knew their friendship was strong and could withstand this kind of separation, but he'd rather it not happen at all. He felt a ginger tap on his shoulder breaking him out of his thoughts. He turned to see a dark mess of curls atop a boys head, he was much shorter than Tom, and he was all too familiar.

"I didn't think I'd see you here, Tom" Tim smiled brightly at him. Tom was gobsmacked, he had never expected to see Tim at Hogwarts either.

"What—What are you doing here Tim?" The look of shock was still plastered on Tom's face, he shifted his stance as he tried to compose himself. He was showing off to much vulnerability. Tom breathed in carefully, studying Tim's figure wondering if he was just imagining him there or not.

"Well, I'm getting sorted. I'm probably next" Tim smiled as he looked at the sorting hat in Professor Dumbledore's hands.

"Powers, Timothy" Professor Dumbledore then called. Tim made no motion to acknowledge Tom again but walked toward the stool. Tom gulped down hard. The hat sat on Tim's head for almost five-seconds and then sang "RAVENCLAW". Tim gave a sharp smile and then proceeded to walk toward the Ravenclaw table. Tom contemplated for a while, how the coincidence of him meeting two magical inclined people at Wool's Orphanage was strange. He was definitely intrigued that Tim turned out to be a wizard but what were the chances. Tom gave a slight smirk before his name was called.

"Riddle, Tom" Tom didn't enjoy his name still. There were two many Tom's in the world, and Riddle didn't match any names he had read in wizarding history books. Even Hermione's long name was seen a handful of times in textbooks. It really made him wonder if he was muggleborn. He also wondered if it would affect the chances of him becoming an exceptional wizard. He pushed the idea away and sauntered toward the stool. He sat down giving his poor feet the relief they needed. He waited for Dumbledore to put the hat on his head and then as if by lightening he heard a foreign voice in his head. He tried to keep composed as the sorting hat pried into private memories looking for any signs of where he should be placed.

"Intelligence, I see it in you. Maybe Ravenclaw. No, there's too much Cunning, maybe more than anyone is this whole hall. Ambition too. I see it, it's very clear. Better be, SLYTHERIN" and like that it was over. He was in Slytherin. The relief he felt was strong but he couldn't show it. He gave a smirk to the crowd and walked toward the applause of the Slytherin table. Hermione had made room for him to sit next to her. Everything was okay and they were still together. They were going to be fine.

* * *

In the evening a majority of the first years and even the upper years had already retreated to their beds, but Hermione and Tom sat by the green fire in the common room. Tom knew it had been bewitched to look green. It was the aesthetic of the house he had been placed in. Both Tom and Hermione were glad they were in the same house, but after all the noise had died away, the only thought in their heads was Hermione's father. They were sure that if Daphne had heard any news that she would have written to them. But there was no letter for them. The familiar owl that belonged to Hermione's mother had not been seen on the Hogwarts ground, and Hermione had returned to her sullen mood.


	9. IX: The Return of a Friend

**House of Stone**

 **Chapter IX:** The Return of a Friend

* * *

It was only the second day of Tom's first year and he could feel the anxiety in the air. Hermione was quiet most of the time, not trying to ruin Tom's mood but his mood was already grim just knowing that she was in distress. They tried not to bring up the subject to much in fear that someone would strike up a conversation with them about it. They weren't up for that kind of conversation, and Hermione did not want to cry. They had just returned from a Transfiguration lesson with Professor Dumbledore, and Hermione had set all her rolls of parchment onto a desk in a far corner in the Slytherin common room. She sat down in front of it as she let Tom hover over her. He kept a blank face like usual, but Hermione knew that his close presence meant that he didn't want to leave her alone will she was worried about her dad. Tom watched the rest of the first years walk in and out of the common room, giving a strong and slightly intimidating look at some of the boys that walked in. Tom itched to practice some more wand work, but he knew there were more important things to worry about. Hermione spoke still looking blankly at her rolls of parchment.

"Would you come to the owlery with me? Dad's portkey was supposed to come back this morning. Maybe there's a letter waiting for us." Tom nodded at her, and they both made haste to exit the common room and make their way toward the owlery.

The air was fresh, the breeze just a whisper as they made they walked through the courtyard to get to the owlery. The first years were littered across the castle grounds as they familiarized themselves with the second home they would have for the next 7 years. Tom was already marveling at the size and beauty of the grounds, almost like it was a fairy tale but better. They walked up the stone path to reach the tower where all the owls perched themselves when they had no letters to carry. Hermione and Tom looked for the owl they had seen sitting on Daphne's windowsill the day before they had arrived at Hogwarts, but the brown barn owl wasn't there. Hermione sighed audibly, and all Tom could think to do was to pat her shoulder comfortingly, but it was mostly awkward. They both decided that they would come back later to see if the owl would appear. In the meantime, they returned to the castle and packed up their parchments and quills for potions.

* * *

The head of Slytherin house taught potions. Tom and Hermione were already thoroughly familiar with Potions because of Hermione's father, but having the head of Slytherin house teaching them just excited them further. The lesson was basic that day, the Potions Master, Professor Slughorn lectured on the importance of types of cauldrons, phials, and the dangers of misreading recipes. Tom was already confident in more advanced potion making because he had spent so much time hovering over Hector Dagworth-Granger in the basement potions room he had by his office. It was dark and musty in the basement, but it was perfect for storing ingredients and watching potions brew. Tom spent a lot of time that summer watching Hector study the Amortentia potion, he knew he was there to study what Hector was doing, but the scent that wafted his way enticed him even further to stay in the dark space. He could smell the gingerbread, the ones daphne always offered him, he could smell chamomille tea, honey, and maybe a hint of lemon. Sometimes he couldn't even look away until Hector would announce an observation to him, as he smoothed out his moustache. Tom would acknowledge him and then slide his fingers on the groves of the wooden table, surprised that he had already been fooled by just the mere scent of the potion. But he kept going down to the basement, to keep Hector company, and smell the potion, searching for the strange hint of lemon. The thought saddened him almost. Hector was still missing and missing could mean anything at this point. Tom had read the Daily Prophet off of Abbas owl that morning and noticed that there had been three confirmed fatal casualties not apart from the fifteen missing people at the convention. Was Hector really missing, or was he a casualty waiting for his remains to be found. Tom put his chin in the palm of his hand and watched as Hermione furiously took notes, to distract her from the thoughts that had just plagued Tom. He really did hope he was okay.

* * *

The day seemed to be going at a snail's pace. Tom had lost Hermione at lunch but suspected she had met up with the girls from her dormitory. Tom was walking tall and prideful along the third floor, walking through corridors, and looking haughty as he passed people by. As he neared a dead end, he was about to turn around until he saw Tim sitting on a desk, staring out a window of an empty classroom. Tom slid inside shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked.

"Oh, Hi Tom, I'm just looking at the grounds." Tim smiled at Tom before looking back out the window. Tom stared at the blue accents on his robes. Ravenclaw, Tom remembered thinking he would have been perfectly fine with Ravenclaw if Hermione had been placed there. Now that Tim was in Ravenclaw, he thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he were in Ravenclaw with him. Ravenclaw's were honoured for their wit, intellect, and regard for education. Tom valued all those things, and he wondered how Tim fit into Ravenclaw house.

"How do you like Slytherin house?" Tim asked, almost as if he had been peeking into Tom's mind.

"Its good, I'm familiar with a lot of my housemates, and Hermione's a Slytherin too so I guess it's all fine. What about Ravenclaw?" Tom was quick to ask.

"Its good too, but I couldn't get into the dormitory this morning when I forgot my quills. I couldn't get the answer to the riddle today. I guess it has its ups and downs when you're in a hurry." Tim shared a small chuckle with Tom. "Dennis is still horrible too if you're wondering. Still a toerag." Tom chimed in with a laugh this time. Surprising himself with the comfort he had with Tim. "He knows I'm different though. I never did anything extraordinary while at the orphanage. It was always small things like unlocking doors, making milk disappear from cups, that sort of thing. But he knew somehow. Sometimes they talk about you too. How you got lucky that a family wanted you. You are lucky." Tim gave him a half smile, trying to show that he was happy for him, but jealous all the same.

"At least you're here." Tom tried to console him, but it didn't sound close to consolement. Tim understood him though, Tom had trouble trying to help people, to show his emotion, he never tried to pester him about it. They sat together for a while until Tim said that he would be late for Charms. Tom lingered in the classroom after Tim left and stared out the window searching for something he didn't know.

Two weeks had gone by and there had been no news from the daily prophet or Hermione's mother on the whereabouts of Hector Dagworth-Granger. Tom had found Hermione in the Slytherin common room every night, crying in front of the fire. Tom would sit with her until she tired herself out. But it was the same argument every night, and Tom was nowhere near tired of it because he had the same questions as Hermione. "What did Grindelwald want with my dad?" She'd ask him angrily through tears. But there was one he couldn't agree with, "Why couldn't I be the one to disappear? I'm the one who is cursed!" Tom didn't know that she had felt that way. He didn't know what to tell her. He wanted to say that he never wanted her to disappear, but he knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear, so he kept quiet and gave her a half-hug. He was flustered and irritated with himself. His walls were crumbling around Hermione and he didn't know if he should let them fall or not. Maybe he wanted them too but he wasn't entirely sure.

In the morning at breakfast, a brown barn owl swooped down at the Slytherin table. Hermione pulled on the sleeve of Tom's robe as she noticed the bird. Tom took the letter tied to the owl's foot and began to look it over before Hermione. He scanned Daphne's writing,

 _To Hermione and Tom,_

 _I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long, with no answers. I'll have you know that Hector returned at dawn yesterday, and I've already arranged with Headmaster Dippet to meet in Hogsmeade village. Everything is fine, and you don't have to worry yourselves anymore. Eat a full meal, sleep well, and study. We will meet at Hogsmeade before sundown, in the Three Broomsticks._

 _I love you both,_

 _Mum_

Tom passed the letter to Hermione, motioning to her that she would not be disappointed. She read the letter with shaky hands, as she finished a wide smile appeared on her face, she began to bounce on the bench in front of several Slytherin students who gave her side-eyed looks. She tugged on Tom's sleeves again, but this time in pure joy. Tom could feel her happiness and he couldn't help but smile at her. Hector was back, he was safe, and they would finally have answers.

* * *

Tom stood still in front of the covered bridge waiting for Hermione and Professor Slughorn to pick up the pace. The sun wouldn't set for another hour and they would be missing dinner, but Tom expected that was done purposefully. Hermione and Professor Slughorn caught up with him.

"Slow down now Tom, we need to walk together and arrive together." Slughorn didn't chastise Tom, he just reminded him in his hearty chuckle-like voice. Slughorn had been overly friendly to Hermione when he heard that she was the only daughter of Hector and Daphne Dagworth-Granger, Potion Extraordinaire and Daily Prophet Correspondent. It also didn't take Professor Slughorn to long to realize that Hermione was the only niece to the current Minister for Magic. Slughorn was ready to collect Hermione and Tom, already noticing their adeptness in potions over the last two weeks of basic lessons.

Tom thought of Slughorn as easily manipulable; he was friendly but ambitious and Tom knew how to mould himself into the same kind of character.

Professor Slughorn escorted Tom and Hermione down the path to Hogsmeade. It didn't take long to reach the outskirts of the village. The walked down the wide paths to reach the Three Broomsticks, kicking the orange, yellow, and red leaves on the ground on their way.

Professor Slughorn stuck his head inside the Three Broomsticks first and said hello to the barmaid. Hermione and Tom then squeezed inside at once scanning the tables and booths searching for Daphne's small frame and full, bouncy hair, or Hector's massive frame, dark hair, and curly moustache. Hermione beamed as they located Hector and Daphne in dark corner lit by floating candles. Hermione ran first to hug her father and plant several kisses on his face. Tom walked toward them and gave Daphne a half hug as they watched Hermione reunite with her father. As Hermione finished spoiling her father with affection, she moved on to her mother, and Tom slid next to Hector and gave him a strong hug.

"Tom, my boy" Tom moved back to look at his face. Tom watched as a wide smile hid underneath his moustache. Tom gave him a funny smile, all he could muster without saying something strange. "You've taken good care of Hermione, I can see." Hector gave Tom a heavy pat on the shoulder. Tom nodded to make him feel good.

"I'm happy you're back" It had more emotion then Tom had expected. Tom felt this strange sensation bubble in his sad heart. He didn't know his father, he didn't know if he was ever around even when his mother was ready to bring him into the world. He had no information or experience on what a father was like, but he expected that the comfort he felt, the pride, and the bond they shared had to be the kind of relationship a son had with his father. Tom shivered, unable to contain his emotion. Daphne wrapped her own soft scarf in a shade of yellow around Tom's neck. The small family sat down in the booth and ordered a round of butterbeers. Hector had his wand out on the table, clutched firmly in both hands. Hector gave a quick gracious nod of his head toward Professor Slughorn, who raised his tin mug full of firewhisky for Hector with a cheerful grin.

"Dad, what happened to you?" Hermione broke the ice first. Hector frowned, he wasn't displeased but it took him a few seconds to gather his thoughts to give Hermione the only answer he could.

"I'm not sure what happened if I'm very honest with you dear." Hector looked at his wife, a stoic look on his face, unreadable.

"Someone had to have used a memory charm on your father. He can't remember what happened to him." Tom looked at Hermione, confused as to what was happening. He didn't like being one step behind, but he didn't bother to ask the question either. Tom and Hermione were excited to finally see Hector after their time apart and all the worry that had been pent up inside them. They were waiting to finally understand what happened to him, but they were met with uncertainty and the sudden feeling that their worry could not disappear with Hector's return. If he had his memory removed of the last few days, Hector must have seen something he shouldn't of, or worse, made to have done something he shouldn't have. The last point hadn't run across Tom's mind yet, but it definitely bothered Hermione.

When it was Tom and Hermione to return up to the castle, they walked in silence. The uneasiness had just settled in their stomachs.

* * *

 **AN:** No excuses. I neglected this fanfic for too long, and it has definitely been on my mind the entire time I have left it hanging. This chapter was half-written for several months and I kept on debating whether I should just rewrite the entire chapter or not, but I didn't; this is the original chapter. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, but I'm leaving it like this for now. I hope I haven't scared any readers away with how long I left this story hanging. I promise to try harder to post more often, but I'll be honest and say that things happen. Thanks for reading all the same!


End file.
